Greatest of Treasures
by Strausser
Summary: AladdinMozenrath slash. When Al and Moze are granted their heart's desire, Genie's homophobia causes him to take matters into his own hands. COMPLETE. Thanks for reading and reviewing.
1. The Treasure

**One: The Treasure**

"But Al! It's the greatest treasure known to man!"

"Whatever, Iago," responded Aladdin without looking at the parrot who flew beside him. "I'm sure the rumors of this treasure were overly exaggerated."

"No, I'm telling you, it's the world's greatest treasure. Cross my heart and hope to…" Iago paused, not willing to say the word 'die.' "…not eat lunch."

Aladdin chuckled. "Yeah, that really convinced me. Now stop talking about this so-called greatest treasure and help me finish shopping."

Iago would not relent. For too long he had searched for the location to the world's greatest treasure, a treasure he had learned about long ago, when he had first become the familiar of the royal grand vizier, Jafar. It had taken years for him to find the exact location, and now that he had it, he was not about to let this sweet opportunity go to waist.

"I will not stop talking about it!" he cried out defiantly. He flew in front of Aladdin, effectively blocking the path. "For years I have searched to find the location of the treasure, and now that I have it, I have to go find it!"

"Then go by yourself." Aladdin tried to brush Iago away, but the parrot would not be so easily subdued.

"C'mon, Al, you know I can't do it by myself. I'll need your heroics to get me past the first barrier. You know us parrots aren't good at death-defying situations. I'll clam up, probably get killed, you know how it is. Besides, I'll split the treasure with you fair and square. Fifty-fifty, right down the middle."

That gave Aladdin pause. He raised an eyebrow. "Fifty-fifty? Gee, that sounds a bit generous, Iago. Must be some treasure if you are willing to forgo your greed just to get my help."

Iago went back to flapping merrily at Aladdin's side, basking in the knowledge that he had him, hook line and sinker. "Only the greatest treasure in the world, Al. One that will make even the Sultan green with envy."

Aladdin smiled. "I don't know, still sounds pretty risky to me."

"Oh c'mon, Al! It's be fun!" cried the voice of Genie, who popped in front of them without preamble. He wore a big grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with thoughts of adventure. "We'll make a day out of it! You know Jas and the Sultan are busy today doing royalty things, so why not go out and have us a grand adventure. Just you, me, the monkey, the parrot and Carpet. I'll even pack a picnic lunch." In his hands appeared a brown picnic basket which he held by two handles, and over his arm drapped a red and white checkered cloth.

Aladdin skewed his lips and furrowed his brows in thought. Sweat dripped from Iago as Genie bit his nails in worried anticipation. Finally, Aladdin adopted a toothy grin and said:

"All right! Let's seek out the greatest treasure!"

Abu scampered up Aladdin's body to rest on his shoulder. "Oh boy!" cried the monkey.

"All right!" cried Genie, and gave Iago a high-five.

Aladdin whistled to call upon Carpet. Once they took to the skies, he turned to Iago.

"Lead the way, Iago."

Iago's eyes narrowed as he rubbed his wings, thinking only on all the pretty sparklies they would collect. "With pleasure."


	2. The Cave of Impending Doom

**Two: The Cave of Impending Doom**

"Sooo, lemme get this straight," began Genie with his chin in his hand as he flew beside Carpet in the direction Iago was taking them. "The place we need to go is called the 'Cave of Impending Doom'? I don't like the sound of that."

"It's nothing," responded Iago in his normal whiny voice. "Probably just a ficitious name somebody made up just to scare away those who weren't worthy to get the treasure. I'm certain it will be fine once we get there. Besides, what good is treasure hunting without a little danger?"

Aladdin once again widened his eyes in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Iago?"

"What, you don't trust me? I'm hurt. Scarred for life."

"No, it's not that, it's just, I've never seen you so willing to go head-long into danger, that's all."

"Must be some treasure," commented Genie under his breath.

"Only the GREATEST TREASURE IN THE WORLD!" screamed Iago into Genie's face.

"Read you loud and clear!" said Genie as he turned Iago into a malformed book, head and feet still in tact, but the rest of his body an open tome.

"Wha? Genie!" cried Iago in shock.

Aladdin laughed. "Genie."

Genie shrugged and turned Iago back into a parrot. Iago flew away from Genie and beside Aladdin. Abu laughed at him, and Iago scowled. "Stupid blue beast," said the parrot under his breath.

"So how much further?" asked Aladdin.

Genie pulled out a map. "Now let's see. Hmm." He studied the map, turned it upside-down, then right-side up, then looked back at the others. "No idea."

"Just past the sand there's rocks formed by a volcano that don't belong where they are," said Iago almost cryptically. "The Cave of Impending Doom should be right there."

"Well, then I guess we have quite a bit of flying to do," said Aladdin, his smile wide. "C'mon Carpet!"

And in response, Carpet began to fly faster.

"Look. There it is." Iago pointed with wingtip at a cluster of rocks just beyond the reach of the sand in the shape of a dome with a wide-mouthed entrance.

It was late afternoon as Aladdin directed Carpet down, after having spent so much time flying and taking a break to enjoy that picnic Genie promised. Aladdin stared at the cave with skepticism, but trusted Iago enough to know that the parrot was not lying. Whatever was in that cave had to be worth something, even if it was not really the world's greatest treasure. And, he thought with a smile, it had to be more exciting than hanging out in the marketplace all day.

"Ready, Al?" asked Genie as they made their way to the dark entrance.

"Ready, Genie."

Abu scampered up to Aladdin's shoulder and perched himself there. Iago did the same on Aladdin's other shoulder. Both seemed a little frightened, to which Aladdin chuckled.

"You guys aren't scared, are you?"

"What? Me? Scared? Never!" answered Iago with false bravado. His voice was shaking.

Aladdin chuckled again. "Whatever you say." Slowly, with caution, he made his way into the darkened cavern.

"Genie, can you shed some light in here?" asked Aladdin. "I can't see a thing."

"Allow me," said a familiar voice, one that did not belong to any of Aladdin's party. He turned around to face the entrance, eyes narrowing when he saw who it was stood just inside the cave and held a bolt of flaming black and blue light within the fingers of a gloved hand.

"Mozenrath!"

Just then, a heavy, sliding sound was heard, and a large stone dropped to cover the mouth of the cave. Torches on the wall lit up when all was dark, allowing them to see what lay before them. But Aladdin was too interested on the party-crasher. He stormed up to Mozenrath and glared him in the eyes. Both Abu and Iago jumped off Aladdin's shoulders to watch the mayhem from afar.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aladdin with anger, pointing a finger at the wizard.

"Ill wager the same thing as you, hero," answered Mozenrath with a sneer. "To find the world's greatest treasure."

"I won't let you have it!"

"Not like you have a choice!"

"Um, guys?" Genie began. "I don't think we can get out of here."

"What is that waste of magic spewing now?" Mozenrath glanced over Aladdin's shoulder at Genie.

Aladdin looked at Genie, then at the entrance to the cave. A puzzled look came over his features. "Do you think you can break it down?" he asked Genie. Eyes back on Mozenrath, he added, "There isn't room enough for the two of us."

Genie smiled. "Right on it, Al!" He first tried punching the door with super-Genie muscles, then turned into a guy with a jackhammer, a bulldozer, a tank, and a couple other large machines before pulling back out-of-breath. "It won't budge."

Mozenrath yawned; Xerxes snickered. He pushed his way past Aladdin and said in a drawl, "Let a real magician handle this." Summoning a big, bright ball of energy, he shot it at the door. Nothing, then over and over again with the same results. Understanding his own defeat, he said, "Looks like we're stuck here."

"Great," responded Aladdin.

"Don't think I'm happy with this horrible turn of events."

"The feeling's mutual." Aladdin sighed. "Well. Looks like the only way out is to go in. C'mon, Abu, Iago, Carpet." Abu and Iago followed beside Carpet, while the hero took the lead.

Mozenrath was content to allow Aladdin to lead. He was already planning how he would get to the treasure, or get rid of them, whichever came first. Xerxes glided over his shoulder.

"We get treasure first?" he asked.

"Of course. I won't let that do-gooder get a hold of my treasure. Not to worry, Xerxes, I have it all figured out."

Xerxes snickered.

Genie appeared before them in a puff of smoke. "I've got my eye on you, Mozenrath." He plucked out one of his eyes and it floated right beside the wizard. Said wizard glared, then flicked the eye.

"Hey! Watch it! That's my good eye." Genie rushed to grab his eye, which was beginning to roll down the corridor, scooping it up quickly and putting it back where it belonged. Scowling, he returned to Aladdin's side.

Iago turned to Abu. "We gotta figure out a way to get rid of that interloper before he steals our treasure."

"Yeah," said Abu. "How?"

"I don't know yet. But I'd rather be a cooked goose than let that creepy wizard take what is rightfully mine."

Abu chattered, to which Iago responded that yes, indeed, he was not a goose.


	3. Trouble Ahead

**Three: Trouble Ahead**

They walked through the tunnel at a snail's pace, none sure where they were going, only that they had to keep moving forward, and none aware of the dangers that may lie ahead. Aladdin led, with Genie at his side, followed by Abu, Iago and Carpet.

Mozenrath was content to remain at the rear of the pack, walking just out of reaching distance from Aladdin's familiars. Xerxes floated beside him, eyes darting this way and that in anticipation of a danger he could smell, but not feel.

"There magic here," said Xerxes nervously.

"Really? Well from back here we should be able to see what's coming," replied Mozenrath coolly.

"What if come from behind?"

"Then you'll just have to watch my back." Mozenrath glared at his familiar, who immediately turned his head around to watch behind. The wizard grinned wickedly.

Abu chattered along-side Iago. Iago narrowed his eyes. "I know it feels like something's about to happen, but just think of all that treasure that's just sitting there ripe for the plucking. What do you think it's going to be? A mountain of jewels? A river of gold?"

Abu chattered back.

"A pile of food?!" Iago squawked. "What kind of treasure hunter are you, monkey? A pile of food indeed. With all the gold we're sure to find, we'll be able to buy a palace full of food!"

Abu began to salivate and licked his lips. "Uh huh, uh huh. Yum!" Then a thought came to him and he voiced it to Iago.

"What do you mean 'what if it's not tangible'? What, you think the greatest treasure could be something insignificant like friendship?"

Abu nodded.

Iago rolled his eyes. "Ho boy. It seems that I'll have to educate you on the finer points of just what is considered the greatest of treasures."

Abu rolled his eyes back, but listened as Iago prattled on.

"I don't like this," said Genie with concern.

"What?" began Aladdin with a grin. "That it's too quiet in here, or that we aren't being chased by killer spiders or thorned vines or having swords appear out of nowhere to chop our heads off?"

"No. I don't like that that twisted wizard is behind us." Genie turned his head a complete 180 while his body faced forward. "He's glaring at me like he wants to serve me for dinner. And don't get me started on that eel." Genie's head twisted the rest of the way around.

"He's being awfully compliant," noted Aladdin. "But there's no way we can escape, not now anyway. As soon as the opportunity presents itself, we can try to lose him."

"Good thinking, Al!" Confetti popped from Genie's hand.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling. All stopped in their tracks to listen, the sound quiet at first, but growing louder by the second.

"Wh-wh-what's that?" asked Iago in a shaky voice.

"I don't know," answered Abu. They held onto one another as the sound grew louder.

"Uh, Genie?" started Aladdin, his voice tinged with worry.

"Yeah, Al?" asked Genie as calmly as he could.

"What's that noise?"

"Um, well, I don't know for sure, but I think it could be. . ." He looked up just in time to see a large boulder falling from the ceiling. "giant rocks!" Quickly he pushed Aladdin out of the way, just in the nick of time, the boulder crashing on the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

More boulders of all sizes and shapes began raining down upon them. "Quickly! C'mon!" shouted Aladdin as he ran through the barrage of stones, effectively dodging each one. Carpet grabbed Abu and Iago and made a beeline for Aladdin.

"Xerxes! Stay close to me!" cried Mozenrath as he used the power of his gauntlet to redirect the boulders backwards as he ran forwards. Xerxes voiced no argument, wrapping himself as tightly as he could around Mozenrath's neck. The eel was shivering.

"Xerxes not plan on die today," he said in a shaky voice.

"Not if I can help it," ground out Mozenrath.

Genie transformed himself into a baseball player with an enormous bat. "Batter up!" he called, then swung at each stone with all his might. The falling stones blocked Carpet from reaching them, so he used his incredible Genie powers to create a path for Carpet to pick up Aladdin. Once safely on Carpet, Genie swung at the boulders to create a path of escape.

Mozenrath knocked all the boulders out of his way, angered that his journey became hindered so suddenly. His eyes caught sight of a boulder that was in the direct path of Aladdin and Carpet, and without thinking, he blasted the boulder away just before it hit. Unsure of himself, he spent only a fraction of a second wondering why he did that before blasting away boulders that were coming for his own life.

"Mozenrath save hero?" asked the eel around his neck.

"Quiet, Xerxes!" There was a large opening at the end of the tunnel, and when all were through, the boulders sealed up the exit. At least in this larger room, there were no falling rocks to speak of.

Only a deep chasm of spikes too close to walk through. They would have to go over it.

"Whew. Made it," said Aladdin. "Is everyone okay?"

Iago and Abu hugged each other, glad to be alive, but quickly realized what they were doing and pulled apart violently. "Yeah, we're fine," said Iago, not looking at Abu.

"Moze? You okay back there?"

Mozenrath flinched from the question, not expecting Aladdin to care of his well being at all. With a sneer, he replied, "Better than you." He would rather bite his own tongue off than admit that he had just saved the street rat's life, even if the very act did cause an uneasy squirm in his gut. He stepped up to the others who were all floating just a bit above the ground and looked down into the chasm.

"Good thing we brought Carpet along!" said Genie with a smile.

"Yeah, Carpet's my hero," said Aladdin. Carpet pointed to himself with his tassels, then flipped the tassel in a downward motion to indicate 'you shouldn't have'.

Mozenrath clenched his teeth and frowned. He could not see the other side of the chasm, but his teleportation should be able to allow him to reach the other side without problem. Gathering his power into the gauntlet, he made a downward swipe to open the teleportation portal. Nothing but a blue fizzle. Growling, he tried again with the same results. There was no third try, for he knew it would not work. He would have to find another way through the chasm, and that could mean that his nemesis would get the treasure before he did. The thought made him so angry he threw Xerxes from his shoulders.

"C'mon, Carpet. Let's go." Aladdin held on as Carpet began to sail across the chasm.

"What? You're just going to leave me here?" cried Mozenrath.

Aladdin turned Carpet around. "Use your teleportation," he said like Mozenrath did not already know.

With clenched teeth, the wizard replied, "I can't."

Aladdin made a comical understanding face, then led Carpet back to where Mozenrath stood. "Get on."

Genie, Iago and even Mozenrath dropped open their jaws. "What?"

"Al, are you sure about this?" asked Genie.

"Sure I'm sure." He smiled at his foe. "C'mon."

Reluctantly, Mozenrath climbed aboard and sat beside Aladdin. Abu chattered at him, to which he brandished a fist, and the monkey quickly scampered to Aladdin's shoulder. Xerxes followed beside Iago, who, when the parrot looked at him, snapped his jaws in a biting motion. Iago retreated to the other side of Genie, who eyed the two dark ones with suspicion.

"Why would Al help our enemy?" asked Iago to Genie.

"Oh, you know Al. He can't help being helpful. It's part of his nature."

Iago grumbled, "Yeah, well, just so long as he knows that the treasure is ours."

"I am sure Al is well aware of that."

"Not Al, Genie." He paused. "Mozenrath."

At the other end of the chasm was a landing that led to a doorway. Once feet touched the ground, the door slid upwards to reveal a room dark as pitch. Aladdin and Mozenrath stood shoulder-to-shoulder, peering into the darkness.

"That must be the treasure room," said Iago as he rubbed his wings together in anticipation.

"We'll go in first," said Aladdin.

"What?" exclaimed Iago. "We traveled all this way using **my** directions and you say you're going in first?!"

"Exactly." Aladdin's word left no room for discussion. "Let us make sure there are no more hidden dangers. The rest of you can follow once we're inside."

"Wait a second," began Genie. "Who is this 'we' you are speaking about?"

"Me," responded Aladdin, "and Mozenrath."

Genie's jaw hit the floor.

Mozenrath grimaced but voiced no argument. "Xerxes, wait here."

The eel nodded mutely.

"C'mon," whispered Aladdin as he took a step forward. Mozenrath was right beside him, and together they passed through the entryway.

Once inside, Aladdin still could not see a thing. When he was certain there would be no immediate threat, he called out, "Okay, guys!"

"It's about time," mumbled Iago under his breath. He was the first to fly to the entryway, and the first to smack into the door that had quickly slid back down.

"Ouch." Iago fell to the ground.

"What the?" Genie was puzzled that the door would suddenly close, but even more worried that his best friend was now trapped inside that room with his moral enemy. "Al? Al! Can you hear me? Al!"

Iago, fully recovered began banging on the door. "Don't you try to steal that treasure without me!" he demanded. "I'm warning you! There had better be treasure when this door opens back up!"

Genie tried to open the door with magic, but the door was sealed tight. Worried and a little distraught, he pulled back and looked at the others. "Guess we're just going to have to wait."

Iago grumbled.

Inside the room was quiet as the dead of night. Aladdin swallowed down hard when the door was closed, and could hear nothing except the heavy beat of his own heart. "Um, Mozenrath?"

"Yes, Aladdin," the wizard replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Phew. Good. You're still here."

"Where else would I be?"

Before Aladdin could answer, a bright, blue light shot up from a pillar of rocks in the center.

"It's so bright," commented Mozenrath, shielding his eyes.

"It's beautiful," said Aladdin.

The light illuminated the entire room, which was in fact a room, a bare room made of stone with only the pillar in the center emanating the light. They both took steps toward the light and reached it at the same time, surrounding it on either side.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Aladdin honestly.

"What do you think, hero?" Mozenrath replied sarcastically.

"Maybe we need to touch it?"

Mozenrath sighed. "Very well." Slowly, tentatively, he reached out his left hand into the light, watching Aladdin do the same. Their fingers touched the blue glow at the exact same moment.

Both were thrown violently from the light to slam against walls opposite each other. At the moment of impact, they both passed out, their bodies held against the wall from unseen, magical forces. It was at that moment, that the light disappeared, replaced with a blue glow that seemed to emanate from the walls.


	4. Heart's Desire

**Four: Heart's Desire**

A wisp, like a cloud only more dense, entered the room, not so much appearing as seeping through the cracks in the wall. The cloud-like substance coiled and gathered to form the shape of a human, though tendrils sill fanned out from the shape in every direction. The room bathed in a faint, bluish glow, the now opaque figure glided across the floor toward its right.

"Hmm," began the form in a decidedly feminine voice, soft and deep and rather alluring if she were a human. "You have come for your heart's desire. Let us see who you are."

A shot of cloud-like smoke that would have been her hand shot out and thrust into a bare chest. "Ah. Aladdin of Agrabah. Yours is a kind heart, caring and gentle, but with a fierce sense of adventure and a deep sense of loyalty. What is it you wish for? Fame? Fortune? Hmm. How interesting." She chuckled. "Your only wish is to be a hero. To save the city that you love time and time again. And, to save the world. Well, Aladdin of Agrabah, that can be arranged."

The tendrils of smoke pulled from his chest, then she moved across the room to where the other man was sleeping against the wall. "And who might you be?" The same smoky length went into his chest.

"Oh. Oh, my. Yours is a sad heart, Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sand. You have been through much in your life, yet it has made you stronger. You are charming, witty, intelligent, ruthless and cunning, yet you bear terrible pain to be allowed the use of magic. What is it you wish for? Power? Revenge?" She paused. "What? What is this? How very interesting. All you desire for is to be loved, unconditionally, for who you are. Hmm. That, dear Mozenrath, can be arranged."

The tendrils of smoke began to pull out, but stopped mid-way. "What is this? It seems you have great magic within you, magic that had been sealed long ago so that you would need to find a different means of obtaining magic. How very cruel. Well, even though it is not your desire, I shall grant you back your magic. There. The seal is removed."

As the smoke tendrils seeped from his body, Mozenrath began to glow a bright blue. The gauntlet that covered his right hand fell to the ground and burst into flames, disintegrating instantly. The skeletal arm hung limply, but within mere seconds covered with a coat of flesh and skin. The cloud chuckled in her deep voice, then returned to Aladdin's side once again, entering his heart.

"You have great love within you, Aladdin, a love like no other, an ability to love somebody with your very soul. Let us change the direction of that love, replace your sweet Princess with that of Mozenrath. Allow he, who has never been loved, to be given your undying affection. You will both be happy in this, I promise you. And both of your heart's desires will now be fulfilled."

Slowly the cloudy form disappeared, leaving the room dark and bare, save the two who were, second by second, regaining consciousness.


	5. Like a Dream

**Five: Like a Dream**

Aladdin groaned. Slowly the deep darkness disappeared and gave way to gentle light. Where was he again? Oh, yes, he remembered, the Greatest Treasure in the World. A smile came unbidden to his lips. He already had the greatest treasure in the world. As he opened his eyes, he looked across the distance of the room to see his greatest treasure, also awakening.

"Moze!" Aladdin cried, closing the gap between them and taking the wizard's shoulders in his hands. "Are you all right?" His face emulated worry and shock, and the hope that his beloved was not harmed in any way.

Mozenrath opened his eyes and flinched. "A-Aladdin?"

Aladdin smiled with relief. "Phew. For a moment there, I didn't know what to think." He pressed his body against the other. "I'm glad you're okay." He closed the distance between their mouths in a sweet, yet sensual kiss.

"What. . .what are you doing?" asked Mozenrath with wide eyes.

"Kissing my boyfriend, what else would I be doing?" was the response with a cheeky grin. Their lips met again, this time hotter, sweeter with a hint of tongue. Arms wrapped around the other and held as tightly as they could. Aladdin parted only to bring his lips to an ear and kiss the lobe gently. "I love you," he whispered.

Mozenrath went stiff. What was going on? True, he seemed to harbor the same feelings for Aladdin, but this was not right, was it? There were memories tickling at his brain playing all sorts of scenes, of how they first met, their first fight, their first kiss, and how this beautiful young man had been his for the past two years. It made his heart race and his palms sweat and his brain fuzz over with bliss. Yes. This was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Unable to stop himself, not wanting to in the slightest, he whispered, "I love you too, Al."

Aladdin smiled like he owned the world. "Glad to hear that hasn't changed. Now let's get out of here. I'm sure Iago's going to give us an earful when we tell him that there is no treasure."

Mozenrath smiled wryly. "Mm. Too bad we have our greatest treasure then, hmm?"

Aladdin chuckled, for that was exactly what he had thought, too.

The door to the room slid open. On the other side was a fuming Iago, a worried Abu, a wondering Genie and a dumbstruck Xerxes.

"Oh, finally!" screamed Iago. "So where is the treasure, Aladdin?"

Aladdin shrugged. "Just an empty room, Iago. Sorry."

"What? I don't believe you!" He flew past them into the room and circled the emptiness a few times. "I don't believe this! How could there not be any treasure! We came all this way for nothing!? What a gip!" He flew out and glared at the two men. "I can not believe this!" His eyes narrowed as he glared at Mozenrath. "I'll bet this sneaky wizard stole all my treasure! Admit it, you twisted freak!"

Mozenrath closed his eyes and turned his head to the side snootily. "I have done no such thing, Iago." Wicked smile on his lips, his eyes turned back to the bird. "But I would so **treasure** a parrot sandwich."

"Ah!" Iago cried out and hid behind Genie. To everyone's surprise, Aladdin laughed. "That wasn't funny!" cried Iago with a peak from his hiding spot.

"C'mon, Carpet. Let's go home." Carpet rushed to the sound of Aladdin's voice and held still so he could be boarded. "Abu?" The little monkey quickly scampered upon the flying rug. Aladdin's eyes shimmered as he asked, "You coming, Moze?"

Both Genie's and Iago's mouths dropped open.

With a sigh, Mozenrath replied, "If I must. Come, Xerxes." As Mozenrath climbed aboard Carpet, the flying eel wrapped itself around the wizard's shoulders. Absently, Mozenrath stroked his familiar with his right hand.

"Hand!" cried Xerxes. "Hand!"

"What are you so excited about?" asked Aladdin.

"Hand! Hand! Hand!" Xerxes slid off of Mozenrath's shoulders and hovered before him.

"What hand?" asked Mozenrath, who then brought the hand he had been stroking Xerxes with before his face. And stared. And stared. Mouth agape, he stumbled upon forming words before sputtering, "My. . .my hand. . ." He turned it back and forth before him, blinked a few times, and tried to tell himself that this was not a dream. The fingers flexed, the fist opened and closed, and with the other hand he could feel the soft flesh that encased what had been for so long mere whitened bones. When finally he tore his eyes away from the flesh hand and arm, he looked at Aladdin with eyes that glistened with tears, matching the deep brown ones that looked at him.

"That's wonderful," said Aladdin. "But how did it happen?"

"I don't know," responded Mozenrath.

Aladdin smiled. "Does this mean you can use magic freely?"

Mozenrath smiled back. "Let's find out." He could feel the energy within him, more powerful than ever, even while wearing the gauntlet. A ball of blue-black light appeared in his right hand, which he marveled at for only a moment before thrusting it against the far wall. It created a creator in the wall bigger than any made by the gauntlet, but he did not follow it with another.

Aladdin chuckled. "Guess so."

Genie floated beside Aladdin and leaned close to his ear. "Hey, um, Al? Did something happen to you in there?"

Still smiling, and not turning to face his blue friend, he responded, "Not at all, Genie. Why do you ask?"

"Since when are you and Mozenrath friends?"

At that, Aladdin did look at Genie. "Friends? Putting it mildly, aren't you Genie? You sure something didn't happen to you guys out here?"

Genie offered no response to that, his face a mask of confusion that somehow did not want to comment lest his comment be totally off-the-wall. Still, the situation had him curious. Something **did** happen inside that room, but was it for the best or for the worst he knew not.

"Never mind, Al," said Genie with a forced laugh. "Let's just find a way outta this cave."

"I'm with you." Aladdin turned to his wizard companion. "Moze, you think you can blast your way through one of these walls?"

"And have the whole cave come crashing down on our heads?" Mozenrath quirked an eyebrow and scowled. "I don't think so."

Aladdin shrugged. "Worth a thought."

Mozenrath smirked. "The last one you had." They stared at each other for a pregnant moment, absorbed in their own thoughts of the other, until a noise from the side jerked them from daydreams and fixed their eyes upon the wall that was slowly opening toward the disappearing sunset.

"A way out!" cried Aladdin, readying himself on Carpet. "C'mon guys!"

Carpet zoomed out of the opening, followed closely by Genie, Iago and Xerxes. Once into the gold, red and orange hues of sunset, Carpet flew high into the air and floated, awaiting the others. Xerxes quickly wrapped himself around Mozenrath's neck, content when his skin was pet by the familiar left hand. Iago and Genie held back a bit.

"Something weird is going on here," voiced Iago.

"But is it a good weird, or a bad weird," answered Genie.

"I don't know, but I know I don't like it."


	6. Homecoming

**Six: Homecoming**

"Um, Carpet, where are you going?"

Carpet stopped mid-flight and pointed in the direction of Agrabah.

Aladdin chuckled. "That's all fine and good, but I want to go home." He yawned. "It's been a long day."

Carpet hovered, unsure.

"The Citadel is that way," said Aladdin, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Carpet shrugged and turned around, flying in the direction of the Citadel.

"Uh, excuse me, Aladdin, but why are we flying toward the Citadel? I mean, it's nice of you and all to escort Mozenrath home, but. . ."

Aladdin interrupted Genie. "Are you sure you're okay, Genie?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Then you should know that the Citadel is my home. Has been for the past two years."

Genie, Iago and Abu dropped their jaws in shock. Xerxes would have too if he were not so content being stroked along his backside as he had never been pet before.

"Earth to Aladdin, come in Aladdin," began Iago, flying beside Carpet. "Agrabah is your home."

Aladdin smiled. "It was. But why live in a hovel overlooking the city when I can live in a palace?"

Genie was at a loss for words. None of this made sense to him. And if he thought that was crazy, he was totally shocked beyond emotion when the next even occurred.

Aladdin took Mozenrath's right hand into his left and interlocked their fingers. He then brought the newly-formed hand to his lips and kissed the back. "The skin is so soft," he said gently.

Mozenrath said nothing, but smiled with an expression that looked nothing like the demonic wizard the others were used to, but more like the youth that he was. Xerxes would have been surprised, but he was purring.

Abu chattered to Aladdin angrily, to which Aladdin gently pet his head. "It's okay, Abu. We'll be home soon." Abu grumbled, sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, upset that his words were ignored.

"Did I miss something?" asked Iago to Genie.

"The same thing as me, apparently."

"Think we oughta tell them that they're supposed to hate each other?"

"Not yet. Let's wait until we can get Aladdin away from that maniacal wizard."

Once the Citadel loomed like a black spot on the distance, Aladdin sighed with contentment. "It's good to be home."

"Mm," responded Mozenrath.

With a chuckle, the hero added, "Looks like Xerxes fell asleep on you."

"He needs it." Mozenrath tried to stifle a yawn but did not prevail. "As do I."

Aladdin laughed merrily beside him.

Carpet flew into an open window on the bottom floor of the Citadel and allowed his passengers to depart. Aladdin said, "Thanks, Carpet," before wrapping his arms around an unsuspecting Mozenrath. The wizard jolted, which awoke Xerxes and sent the eel scampering away. Aladdin chuckled and leaned in.

"Oh no," said Mozenrath resolutely, a hand against Aladdin's bare chest. "You're sweaty and you smell. Do not come near me until you bathe."

Aladdin smiled with a hungry glimmer in his eyes. "C'mon, Moze, it's just a kiss."

Mozenrath glared. "Fine. But just one." He wrapped his arms around his sweaty, smelly boyfriend and brought their lips together.

Genie had had about enough of this. There was no way that this could have happened without some magic being involved. Just like that time with Sadira, only this time the spell won't end with just a kiss. He popped beside Aladdin and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Al, what about Jasmine?"

Aladdin pulled back and looked at Genie with a confused expression. "The Princess? What about her?" When no answer came forth, he shrugged and went back to plundering his boyfriend's lips.

Genie floated away. "Gee, this is worse than I thought."

"What the heck has gotten into them?" asked Iago with a hint of fury in his voice.

"That's what I'd like to know," answered Genie. "C'mon, Iago. It's time we went back to Agrabah to explain the situation to the person Al's meant to be with. This whole ordeal is leaving a bad taste in my mouth." He spit and out flew a small pile of smelly garbage. "Yech! Liverwurst!"

"I'm with you, Genie. There's no way Al would dump the Princess for the nightmare."

"Right you are, my friend parrot! So we're the ones who are going to have to get them back together. I'm sure that once Al sees Jas he'll remember who his true love is."

Genie flew to where his friend and the wizard were still lip-locked. "Um, Aladdin, heh, sorry to bother you, but Iago and I were going to return to Agrabah tonight. Hope you don't mind."

Aladdin's smile was warm and friendly. "Sure, Genie."

Mozenrath smirked. "And if you see the Princess, tell her we say hi."

Genie grumbled but hid his anger well. Saying nothing more, he flew out a window with Iago on his side.

Aladdin chuckled. "That was mean of you."

"What?"

"To have them tell the Princess that we say hi."

Mozenrath chuckled. "And why do you say that?"

"Because you know Genie will actively go and tell her, and then she'll get this dreamy, far-off look on her face that won't erase until we visit personally."

Mozenrath laughed again. "That was the point." He quickly kissed Aladdin's smiling lips. "Now to the bath with you."

"Come with me."

"What? No."

"C'mon, Moze." Aladdin began walking toward the room with the largest bathtub, his hand refusing to let go of the other's.

Mozenrath made a big show of sighing heavily. "Fine. You win. Xerxes, Abu, play nice."

As they left the room amid jovial banter, Xerxes and Abu looked at one another, humph'd and turned their heads the other way.


	7. Bath Time

**Seven: Bath Time**

"Do the honors?"

"Very well." Mozenrath pointed at the tub with his right index finger and was surprised the tub filled with steamy water, but showed nothing via facial expression. He watched as Aladdin removed the purple vest, and licked his dry lips as the off-white pants were opened.

"Turn around," said Aladdin.

Mozenrath widened his eyes for just a fraction before turning his back on his boyfriend and crossing arms over chest. "Not like you have anything I've never seen."

Aladdin chuckled. "I'm shy." The water in the tub sloshed, the hero made an, "ahh," sound, then said, "Okay, you can turn around now."

The wizard turned to see Aladdin in the tub, dipped into the water so that it reached his neck. Feeling no shame about his own body, he began removing his clothes, smiling when the good-hearted one had the decency to avert his eyes. Stripped bare, he stepped into the tub and sat down to face the other.

"Feels great," moaned Aladdin with his eyes closed, clearly in bliss.

"It should. I'm a perfectionist you know."

Aladdin chuckled again. Opening his eyes, he stared, the goofy grin lopsided on his face.

Mozenrath felt a blush crawl across his cheeks. "What?"

"It's like I'm looking at you for the first time."

The blush grew deeper. "No it's not. Now cut that out; you're making me feel self-conscious."

"Sorry. It's just. . .I can't remember thinking that a person was more beautiful than you than at this very moment."

Mozenrath's cheeks felt on fire. He hated it when his lover called him beautiful, not because he believed it not to be true, but because of the way it made his insides melt all squishy. "Will you stop that, you stupid street urchin? Now turn around so I can wash your back."

Aladdin chuckled and did as he was told, retrieving the sponge from the side of the tub and tossing it backwards to hit Mozenrath in the face. The wizard scowled at the sponge, then at Aladdin's back before dipping the sponge into the water, wringing it dry, and pouring scented soap upon it from a tube on the tub's ledge. As he ran the soapy sponge over the glistening dark skin, he marveled at how his love could be so unblemished when the hero had fought more battles than Mozenrath could in two lifetimes. There was hardly a scar across those broad shoulders, and even less down the expanse of muscled back. So smooth was the skin that he could not help himself to a taste, to which the hero sucked in breath and moaned a gentle sound. Lips against skin, Mozenrath chuckled, before gliding the sponge across a few more times to be sure it was clean.

"Your turn," said Aladdin, his voice breathy.

They switched positions, and Mozenrath felt his long hair gathered in a gentle hand and placed delicately over his shoulder. He bit back a moan as the sponge made its way across his skin, the sensation highly electrified while just a little coarse the way he liked it. It was almost heavenly to be cleaned like this, and he found that the more times Aladdin suggested it, the more times he wanted it.

"Still have the scars here," said Aladdin as fingers replaced sponge to run along the litter of whip marks that Mozenrath refused to heal through magic.

"Yes. To remind me always of what Desdain did and how I will never allow anyone to do that to me again."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll always protect you from harm."

"Ah, yes, the hero of Agrabah, always willing to rush to my side. When he's not off fighting monsters, of course."

Aladdin ran his tongue up the length of Mozenrath's spine, to which the wizard moaned and arched back, hitting the hero with a face-full of long, dark curls.

"Don't be mean," said Aladdin with a smile.

"Whatever you say, street rat." Mozenrath could only lean back against his lover's fine-toned chest, his body trembling too much to sit upright on his own.

"I do say, boney." A pause. "Oh, wait, I can't call you that anymore, now can I."

With a smile Mozenrath lifted his right hand from the water and wriggled the fingers. "Nope."

"How about Mozie?"

The wizard scowled. "I told you never to call me by that name."

Aladdin laughed. "I got it! Mozie Posey. That will be your new nickname from now on."

Mozenrath raised himself and flipped around to face his boyfriend, hands out of the water and around Aladdin's neck. He exerted no pressure, just the gentle touch of flesh against flesh. It was enough to get his point across.

"Call me that and I will squeeze the very life from your body." He raised an eyebrow, begging for a challenge.

Aladdin sighed. "Ah, if I were to die, I would want it to be at the hands of the one I love most."

Whatever he had been feeling disappeared after that line was uttered. Slowly, Mozenrath slid his hands from Aladdin's throat and interlocked the fingers around the back of the neck instead. It was his turn to sigh. "How can I threaten your life when you spout such beautiful poetry at me all the time?"

Aladdin made a face like 'what poetry?' "Guess you can't."

"You are infuriating."

"And you are beautiful, my Mozie Posey."

Mozenrath felt himself blush despite how much he loathed that new nickname. Still, he could not deny that he loved looking deep into Aladdin's brown eyes, and even more-so loved the feel of Aladdin's lips pressed hard against his own. They kissed for an unknown time, then quickly finished washing so they could kiss some more. By the time they stepped from the tub to rub down with soft, scented towels, their fingers were all pruny.


	8. Princess of the Palace

**Eight: Princess of the Palace**

Genie waited until the sun was up, until he could see Princess Jasmine standing alone on her balcony, hands poised on the ledge, staring out over the city of Agrabah, looking like she had not a care in the world. Iago at his side, Genie made his way over the tall gate that surrounded the palace and flew directly at Jasmine, who's face lit up upon seeing him.

"Genie, Iago, what a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you," she greeted with a smile. "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

"Yeah, sure, wonderful," mumbled Iago under his breath.

Genie, feeling a little unsure of himself, for who was he to ruin Jasmine's good mood, wrung his hands together. "Um, Jas? There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Genie?" she asked with a worried expression. "You know you can tell me anything."

Genie could not meet her eyes. This was going to devastate her. "Um, well, I don't really know how to say this. . ." He faltered, hoping that Iago would take the lead, but it seemed the parrot was smart enough to keep his beak shut on this one occasion. "It's about Al."

"What about the Hero of Agrabah?"

"Well, you see. . ." Genie swallowed down, then realized what she had said and looked at her with confusion. "The Hero of Agrabah?"

"You knew we called him that," she responded with a smile. "He's earned it after all, saving the city on so many occasions."

Genie looked to Iago, who shrugged, eyes saying, 'Like I know anything.' All thoughts of telling her about what had transpired the day before flew out his mind as new questions formed. As he was about to voice another question, he was cut off by a voice from beyond the curtained entryway.

"Princess? Are you here?"

The voice sounded so familiar, like Genie had heard it a million times.

Jasmine's face forgot worry and lit up again, brighter than before. "I'm out on the balcony!" she called out.

From the curtain stepped a man dressed in white with a white turban. Genie's jaw dropped and his eyes literally popped from his head. He used a finger to close his jaw and used two to push his eyes back then blinked six times to make sure he was not hallucinating. The man rushed up to Jasmine, picked her up by the waist and twirled her ninety degrees before they fell into a sweet welcoming kiss. Genie looked at Iago, and the bird's eyes were just as wide as his own. When eyes went back to the young couple, they were greeted by two warm smiles.

"Al?" asked Genie, a bit tentative, not believing what was right before him.

The man, who looked like Aladdin in every which way, chuckled. "Don't you think that's getting a bit old, Genie? I mean, I know Aladdin and I look like identical twins, but I assure you, once again, that we are not related in the slightest."

Jasmine giggled, and held onto the Aladdin look-a-like tight around the waist.

"If you're not Al," began Iago, his voice a bit shaky, "then who are you?"

The man grimaced, then smiled. "I think somebody has gone on one too many adventures."

"This is Prince Ali," explained Jasmine. "Ali Ababwah."

Genie's mouth really did hit the ground. _Ali Ababwah_? But that was just the name Genie had made up when he turned Aladdin into a prince. What was going on around here?

"But. . .but. . .you look just like Aladdin," stammered Iago.

"Not quite," answered Jasmine.

"That's right," added Ali. "I'm more rugged, handsome, smart, and I dress better." He puffed out his chest.

Jasmine chuckled. "And you are much more of a braggart," she said with a smile.

Ali blushed. "Yeah. That too."

"Oh, speaking of Aladdin," Jasmine looked at Genie, "wasn't there something you wanted to tell me, Genie?"

"Heh, heh, um, you know, I totally forgot what I was going to tell you." He laughed, nervous. "Must have slipped my mind." The top portion of Genie's head slid off and fell to the balcony. He reached down to pick it up, laughing sheepishly as he put it back on. There was no reason to tell Jasmine about what happened to Aladdin, not until he figured this whole sorted mess out himself.

Iago flapped his wings furiously and hovered before Jasmine and Ali. "Maybe Genie forgot, but I didn't."

"Uh, Iago," Genie began, not wanting Iago to say anything, but not doing anything to stop him from it, either.

"Well, what is it, Iago?" asked Ali.

"Why don't you two explain to me why Aladdin is shacking up with that Crack! Psycho! Mozenrath?!"

Jasmine's eyes glazed over. She sighed heavily. Ali grimaced.

"Thanks, Iago," he said.

"What? What did I do? It's a legitimate question!"

"Just **had** to mention both their names in the same sentence, didn't you?" Ali pulled Jasmine closer to him, but her gaze was somewhere far off in the distance. She sighed heavily again, a tiny smile to her lips.

Iago looked at Genie and Genie shrugged. He had a million questions and none of them seemed right to ask at the moment, so he opted with being as confused as the parrot.

"C'mon, Princess," began Ali. "You promised me a day in the marketplace. And I have much to discuss with you."

Jasmine sighed, her smile just a bit bigger.

"About my **plans**."

At that Jasmine started and looked up at Ali. "Oh? Your plans. Yes, of course, Prince." She gazed dreamily at him. "I love to hear you talk about your plans."

"What plans?" asked Iago, clearly frustrated with the situation.

"Huh?" For a moment, Ali looked confused, as he had been staring deeply into Jasmine's big, brown eyes. "Oh, the plans I have for Agrabah once I become Sultan." He puffed out his chest. "This city will become the wealthiest city in all the seven deserts. There will be no poor, no hungry and none willing to commit a crime for the sake of gold. It will be an Eden in the desert."

"That's some plan," stated Genie, clearly impressed.

"Yes," said Jasmine, "it is wonderful. And I know Ali is just the man who can achieve it."

Ali blushed. "You flatter me, Princess."

"That's what I'm here for." They kissed briefly, then Jasmine added, "Have a good day, Genie, Iago. Give Al and Moze our most heart-felt greetings." They turned to leave, disappearing into the palace beyond the veiled entryway. Once out of sight, Jasmine sighed again, to which the reply was heard:

"Could you please stop doing that, Princess. You'll see them enough tonight."

Genie and Iago looked at each other for a long, silent moment, each with their own thoughts rushing through their brains on similar tracks.

"That is wrong on **so** many levels," said Iago as he landed on the balcony fence.

"I agree, Iago. That weird twin shouldn't be with Jasmine. Aladdin should be with Jasmine." Genie felt a weird, queasy sensation in his gut that told him that Aladdin and Mozenrath was just wrong, and that the woman Al should be with just walked off with a carbon-copy. "We have to do something about it."

"Yeah, but what? I don't think a simple kiss is going to work this time."

"I don't know what yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know." Already, Genie's mind was churning, swimming with ideas on how to get Aladdin and Jasmine back together.

"Great," commented Iago. "I'll hold my breath."


	9. The Hero of Agrabah

**Nine: The Hero of Agrabah**

"Come on, Carpet, faster!" Aladdin leaned forward on his flying rug as they zipped through the sky.

"Aladdin, your driving is making me nauseous," said Mozenrath beside him in a singsong voice.

Aladdin chuckled. "Then you should have teleported yourself there."

"And wait by myself for you to arrive? I don't think so." Mozenrath glared as Aladdin chuckled again.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Hero to the rescue; my favorite part of the day."

"You're just jealous that I'm a hero and you're not."

Mozenrath turned his head away. "Jealousy is so overrated. I prefer to say that I am unequivocally envious of your insurmountable talents."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I love you anyway," said Aladdin with a laugh.

From his spot between the two, Abu rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, brother."

They flew high above the desert toward Agrabah, when they spotted the reason they were out in the first place. A movement in the sand, a giant movement, of a creature moving under the grains silent as night and a million times more deadly.

"See that, Xerxes?" asked Mozenrath to the eel that was curled around the back of his neck. Xerxes looked down and nodded. "That's the sand slug that Aladdin is going to defeat." He made his voice sound child-like. "And we hope that nasty beast eats our dear Aladdin, don't we, Xerxes?" The eel nodded happily.

"Hey! That's not nice. Why would you say such a thing?" Aladdin looked hurt. "And it's not a sand slug, it's a Sandworm."

"Slug, worm, whatever. Anything to keep me from your driving."

Smiling, Aladdin chuckled and said, "Okay, okay. But that still was not a nice thing to say to the one you love."

"Fine, punish me later. Right now, you have a beast to destroy."

As Aladdin leaned forward to bring Carpet down, he said, "Oh, don't worry. I will." Carpet stopped a few inches from the ground. "Your stop, Moze. Keep Abu and Xerxes safe."

Instead of departing to the hot sand below, Mozenrath floated upwards an inch. "I'll do my part, hero, you do yours." He extended his arm to touch Carpet. "Come along, Abu."

Abu chattered his annoyance at having to part from Aladdin.

"It's safer with Moze, Abu," said Aladdin to his monkey friend. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Abu crossed his arms over his chest, said, "Yeah, yeah," and climbed up Mozenrath's extended arm to settle at his shoulder. As he watched as Aladdin and Carpet flew off into the distance to chase the Sandworm, a tail gently flicked him in the face to cover his eyes. Abu glared at Xerxes for only a split second before his worried eyes were back on Aladdin.

"Don't worry, Abu," said Mozenrath. "I am certain the show we are about to see will be spectacular." He floated them higher into the air. "And look, front row seats."

Aladdin maneuvered on Carpet toward the beast, sword drawn and ready. With a quick thrust he pushed the steel into the thick hide of the worm, but did not have enough time to pull it out. The giant head of the worm emerged from the sand and opened giant jaws to display rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth. It twisted around and snapped at Carpet's tassels, but Aladdin maneuvered quickly out of the giant's reach.

"Whew. That was a close one, Carpet." They swerved down so that Aladdin could retract his sword, but the steel was stuck well in the orange-colored hide. And now the beast's mouth was curving around to use Aladdin as a mid-day snack.

Abu covered his eyes with his hands, but pried fingers to watch even when he didn't want to.

Aladdin and Carpet swerved in and out of the beast's reach, almost becoming food more than once. Aladdin flew out of the worm's reach and cried out, "A little help here!"

"If I assist, there would be nothing left for you to do, hero!" Mozenrath called back. Of course, he would never allow any harm to come to his Aladdin, but far be it for him to give voice to that.

"You could do something!" Aladdin shot back.

"Very well." With a smirk, Mozenrath pointed at the sand and used his magic to lift the grains in a giant swirl that stuck together hard to form a pointed spear. Aladdin grabbed the spear in his right hand and smiled delightfully.

"That's more like it."

Carpet maneuvered so that they were directly in front of the beast, then Aladdin thrust the spear to hold the giant mouth open. "No more snapping at us," he said, taking a moment to survey his handiwork. The worm thrashed and cried out in shrill tones, but could not dislodge the spear from its mouth.

Another spear materialized, which Aladdin caught deftly and thrust deep into the hide of the beast. And another, and another, and another. Each spear embedded deep into the flesh of the worm, the wounds gushing forth orange colored goo that was the beast's blood. Breathing heavy from exertion, Aladdin thrust a final spear deep into the flesh and watched as the worm struggled for a few moments before finally lying still.

"You won't be making a meal out of Agrabah today," said Aladdin with a satisfied smile. "Actually, we'll be making a meal out of you." He looked down at his faithful flying companion. "Great flying, Carpet."

"What, no thank yous for me?"

Aladdin started. He had not expected Mozenrath to be right behind him whispering in his ear. "You were okay," he said without turning around. Abu ran from Mozenrath to Aladdin and settled on the hero's shoulder.

The wizard blinked. "Just, okay?"

Aladdin smiled and laughed as Abu hugged him. "You knew I would defeat the monster, didn't you, Abu? Not like some people."

"I was just, okay?"

"That's right, Mozie Posey. And now, you get to help me cut up this thing."

"What? Me? Work?"

"Just think of it as part of your punishment for hurting my feelings." At that, Aladdin twisted his head just enough to give Mozenrath a sidelong glance.

"And people think I'm the cruel one."

Aladdin leaned back and kissed his boyfriend on the lips briefly, but when he tried to pull away Mozenrath wrapped an arm around his head and pushed their lips together for a deeper kiss. They stayed that way until Abu cleared his throat, then parted with smiles.

"Well, let's get started," said Aladdin as he jumped from Carpet to the sand. "We don't have all day, you know."

Mozenrath shooed Xerxes from his shoulders as he conjured up sharp knives from the sands to assist in the carving of the Sandworm.

Hours later as the sun was beginning to set, Abu reached into the belly of the beast and pulled out a chunk of gut. "Ewech," he said as he threw the chunk into a larger pile of gut at his side.

Xerxes flew in circles at Mozenrath's head as the wizard carved skin and meat from the beast. "Bleh. Worm guts," said the eel, stating the obvious.

"Yes, Xerxes," replied Mozenrath smoothly, "worm guts." He made a big show of sighing heavily. "Street rat, I can not believe somebody of my caliber could be reduced to cutting apart a sand beast. Look at me; I'm covered in goo." Which was true. His entire ensemble was covered in thick, orange goo-blood.

Aladdin poked his head up from the other side of the worm where he was working and smiled brightly, also covered head-to-toe in orange goo. "Oh, come on, it's fun. Besides, this meat will feed the entire city of Agrabah three times over, and the hide will make excellent door-coverings."

"Or shoes," mumbled Mozenrath to his familiar. Xerxes nodded in agreement. He locked eyes with Aladdin and smirked. "Your idea of fun astounds me, Al."

Aladdin shrugged. "Can't help it. Must be that hero in me."

Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

Soft footsteps in the sand alerted them to an oncoming party. Four of the palace guards approached, Razoul leading, with another, and two behind on camels dragging a large wooden board on wheels. They stopped before the Sandworm; Razoul scowled.

"His majesty, the Sultan, requires your presence this evening at dinner," he announced with a sneer.

"Great!" said Aladdin. "We'll be there. We're almost done here."

Razoul turned to the other guards. "All right, men! Start loading this, stuff, onto the cart."

The other three guards hopped off their camels and began loading the meat and hide onto the wooden board.

Aladdin hopped on Carpet with Abu and flew over the Sandworm to join Mozenrath.

"I utterly refuse to go to the palace looking like this," said the wizard.

"Why not?" asked the hero.

"The Princess would have our heads."

Aladdin grinned slyly. "You don't think she'd just think we were expanding our horizons?"

Mozenrath widened his eyes in a moment of confusion until the implications of what had been said sunk in. He narrowed his gaze and upped the corner of his mouth. "Why, Aladdin, you naughty boy. I didn't think your hero's mindset took things like that into consideration."

Aladdin hopped off Carpet so he was nose-to-nose with his boyfriend. "What else would we do with this stuff?"

"Mm." Mozenrath closed the distance between them and brought their mouths together. When they parted, he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "This stuff tastes like something so vile my cultured mind can not even think to describe."

With a chuckle, Aladdin replied, "I don't know, Moze. I think it tastes pretty good."

And when the wizard glared at his boyfriend, said boyfriend took the opportunity to kiss his lips again.


	10. Dinner Party

**Ten: Dinner Party**

The palace of Agrabah at night was a beautiful sight to behold. Lit up at all angles by strategically-placed lights, even the walls themselves gave off an effervescent glow. It was the beacon of center, of hope for the people, but for tonight, it would be a place of celebration. Where the Sultan and the Princess could enjoy a fine meal with fiancé and friends. And where a Genie, a monkey, a bird and an eel could observe an interaction that they knew began one day ago, while the others believed it to be a long time occurrence.

Aladdin and Mozenrath returned to the palace together after transporting back to the Citadel to wash and change. They wore matching outfits in different colors, vests with golden curled insignia, curled shoes, turbans, and a long-sleeved shirt underneath for the wizard but none for the hero, in the colors of blue for Mozenrath and purple for Aladdin. They found their familiars and Carpet waiting for them outside the palace doors, as well as Genie and Iago.

"How was your day, Genie?" asked Aladdin in his normal, friendly air.

"Uh, uneventful," answered Genie, not sure how much he should say and how much he shouldn't.

"You should have seen me, fighting off that Sandworm. It was incredible." Aladdin puffed out his chest, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

Genie's eyes bugged out just a little. "A Sandworm? You took on a Sandworm all by yourself?"

"Moze helped."

"You should have been there, Genie," said Mozenrath as he turned to face the Djinn. Genie narrowed his eyes. "You could have spared my participation in his heroic endeavors." He held up his right hand before Genie and frowned. "My new hand already has blisters," he added with a whine.

"What are you, a baby?" asked Genie under his breath. A single pointed finger and magic turned Mozenrath's clothes into bib, bonnet, diaper and booties with a pacifier in the mouth. He smiled as he surveyed his handiwork.

Aladdin covered his mouth with his right hand, face reddening from a failed effort not to laugh. "Genie!" Choked chuckles escaped and did not stop even when dark eyes glared at him. His eyes began to water. Behind them, Abu, Iago and Xerxes snickered.

Mozenrath spit the pacifier from his mouth, then with a wave of his right hand, changed himself back into his original outfit. His face showed more frustration than anger, but when he looked at Genie, he smiled.

Genie felt a squirm in his gut, for that smile was not as malicious as he thought, but hiding some kind of sick cruelty. He hardened his face and leaned down so their noses touched. "I don't like that look you're giving me."

Mozenrath's smile widened; Genie swallowed. Without warning he leaned forward and kissed Genie on the nose. The Djinn backed away immediately, swiping at where the lips had met his flesh with both hands, and scowled at Mozenrath and Aladdin as they continued down the hallway. Iago flew beside Genie, and when their eyes met, they both unisoned, "Yech!"

Aladdin stared with wide eyes at Mozenrath, unable to stop smiling. "Did you just kiss Genie?"

"His punishment for making me look like a fool in the royal palace," answered the wizard coolly.

The hero laughed. "I thought those punishments were reserved for me?"

"If you don't stop I won't hesitate to transport us into a broom closet."

"That would be fine if I wasn't dead certain we'd get caught."

Mozenrath grimaced. "She does have a very keen sense of smell."

Aladdin chuckled again.

Iago rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's worse, having to watch Aladdin and Jasmine, or having to watch him with Mozenrath."

"Now take my hand," said Mozenrath.

"Aww, do I have to?" whined Aladdin.

"Yes."

They interlocked their hands, the wizard's left to the hero's right, and emerged from the hallway into the dining hall where Jasmine and Ali were awaiting their arrival.

Genie held back to watch, to observe with keen eyes this insane turn of events. He allowed Abu and Xerxes to move past him into the room and remained standing with Iago as Jasmine and Ali walked to the newly arrived guests. Abu stood by Aladdin's side while Xerxes hovered in the air. Genie and Iago exchanged a look that spoke volumes of their mistrust for the situation without saying a word, keeping silent to hear how the four would react to one another.

"Aladdin, Mozenrath, I'm glad you could make it!" said Jasmine as she stood before them, Prince Ali at her side. Both were smiling like they had not a care in the world.

Iago turned to Genie. "It's very creepy how they look so much alike. I'm surprised nobody thinks there's something wrong with that."

Genie put a finger to his lips. "Shh. I wanna hear what they're saying."

"Princess," greeted Mozenrath first, taking her hand with his right and, with a bow, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss. He then looked at Aladdin and made a grand gesture of offering her hand, which was taken by Aladdin's left and brought to his own lips.

"Princess Jasmine, I am always in awe of your presence," he said, then brought his lips to her hand for a more lingering kiss.

Ali bent over and glared at Aladdin with a half-grin. "Brother," he began as he flicked Aladdin in the forehead, "stop drooling on my fiancé."

Aladdin looked up with the same half-cocked grin. Slowly, he let Jasmine's hand fall from his and locked his eyes with Ali. Ali straightened. Aladdin took a step forward but was stopped by Mozenrath's arm against his chest.

Jasmine giggled behind her kissed hand.

"I'll handle this," the wizard said with a serious tone. Hands now unlocked, he stepped close to Ali and, being taller, stared down the prince. The prince stood as tall as he could and stared right back. Silence dawned like a curtain in the room, and the tension rose. Slowly, both of their mouths curled into smiles.

"Ooh, I feel a fight brewing," said Genie excitedly to Iago. "Maybe this is where Ali takes down Mozenrath and the twins rejoin as one."

Iago looked skeptical. "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"It was just a thought," Genie glowered.

Just when it looked like there would be no winner to the staring contest, Aladdin elbowed Mozenrath in the side.

"Ow!" Concentration broke, the wizard glared at his boyfriend. "What did you do that for?"

"If I hadn't stepped in who knows how long you would've been going at it? It's been a long day and I'm starving. Besides, as Iago always says, you must always allow royalty to win."

"Kid's got a good memory," remarked Iago, impressed.

"Oh, so being the lord of my own domain means nothing around here?" asked Mozenrath, still glaring.

"Not when we're in the palace in Agrabah, it doesn't," answered Aladdin with a big smile.

"You wound me."

"You like it."

Both gazed at each other with expression filled with love. Made Genie sick to watch them, but he found he could not stop. It was Mozenrath who broke the gaze first when his arm was smacked by Ali.

"Sorry I beat you there, oh Lord of the black sand. But I am a prince, you know."

The wizard raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me zap you, Prince." Aladdin and Jasmine chuckled.

"You boys should collect yourselves now," she chided amicably as she crossed behind Ali and linked his arm with her own. "Father will be here any moment, and there will be no swordplay at the dinner table." She sounded like a mother admonishing her children. "Shall we sit down?"

Aladdin offered his arm to Mozenrath, which was taken, then turned his head to look back. "You coming, Genie?"

"Right behind you, Al." Genie followed the four to the table and took a seat beside Aladdin, who sat across from Jasmine. Abu, Iago and Xerxes went to the table and took places opposite where the Sultan would sit. Genie tried not to be sullen, but found himself queasy watching how happy everyone was with this new situation. They might have thought that it was normal, but Genie knew the truth. But how to get them to see that this just wasn't right? That would take some thinking.

The Sultan of Agrabah arrived, a giant smile on his face. Everyone stood in greeting, then the three men bowed from the waist.

"Daughter. Prince Ali. Lord Mozenrath. Hero Aladdin. Genie, and friends. I welcome you this fine evening." He took his spot at the head of the table.

"We are honored by your request, Sultan," said Ali.

"Well, now that we've dispensed with the pleasantries, I invite you all to sit and enjoy your dinner. The chef has prepared a wonderful feast for this evening." And once the Sultan sat down, the others joined and began gathering plates of delicious food.

Throughout dinner, Genie watched the interaction of the four, noting especially the differences between Aladdin and Ali. Where Aladdin would speak with grand gestures of his arms, Ali was more refined, and spoke more eloquently. Though they were both quick to banter, Ali's insults were more tasteful, probably on account of his upbringing as a prince. Even they way they interacted with their lovers was different: Aladdin would not hesitate to touch Mozenrath at every opportunity, while Ali refrained from everything except the occasional touch to Jasmine's hand. They spoke on many different subjects, ranging from Ali's discussion of his plans for Agrabah to Aladdin's tales of high adventure. Jasmine looked positively drunk on good cheer, and Mozenrath looked bored, though Genie would catch many smirks when he believed the wizard thought he was not being watched. It was odd, to say the least, watching the four of them interact like they were best friends, even more-so to hear Aladdin complimenting Jasmine every chance he got. It made him bristle with frustration to think that Al and Jas were no longer a couple, and every time he saw Aladdin touch Mozenrath, it made the desire to want to fix things even stronger.

Once dinner was finished and the table was cleared, Mozenrath whispered something to the chef who beamed with delight and rushed back to the kitchen.

"What do you have planned?" asked Jasmine.

"You'll see, oh fair and wise princess," answered Aladdin.

"Brother," began Ali, "will you please stop complimenting my fiancé? It gets annoying after a while."

"I can't help it," answered Aladdin with a shrug. "She's the most beautiful girl I know."

Ali turned lovesick eyes on his princess. "Yes. She is the most beautiful person."

"Oh, Ali," said Jasmine as she turned to her prince with the same lovesick look.

"Ah, I didn't say **that**," responded Aladdin with a grin.

The chef came back from the kitchen wheeling a tray littered with the ingredients for cake. He laid out the ingredients at the center of the table and placed a mixing bowl before Mozenrath. All eyes watched with curiosity, save Aladdin who looked smug in his seat and Mozenrath who still looked bored. Once all the ingredients were on the table, the chef pat the wizard once on the shoulder and quickly left the room.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the Sultan with delight. "What is this?"

Mozenrath stood and grandly widened his arms. His bored expression replaced instantly with a large smile and gleaming eyes. Magic cracked from his fingertips. He looked at his audience, then at the food stuffs as a conductor would his orchestra. "I will now prepare dessert!"

The Sultan clapped. "Delightful."

Jasmine and Ali watched with their own smiles of enjoyment. Dinner and a show was always a treat. Genie felt slighted that Mozenrath would steal his spotlight; usually it was him who was providing the show.

Aladdin touched Mozenrath on the arm. "But Moze, how can you do it? You don't have your gauntlet anymore?"

Mozenrath turned to Aladdin, his smile turning into a scowl. "If I can make you fall in love with me without the gauntlet, I can certainly bake a cake. The gauntlet is not the only source of my power."

"Oh!" Aladdin's good cheer was not lost on his face. In fact, it grew more. "So are you trying to tell me that I'm under some sort of spell?"

"Yes. You are."

"Well what if I don't want to be under your spell?"

Mozenrath smirked. "Too bad. Once done it cannot be undone. You are stuck with me forever."

"And I suppose this is a one-way spell?"

The wizard made a grand sigh. "Alas, no. It seems I miscalculated and the spell was placed on both of us."

"Which means you're stuck with me as well."

"Yes."

"Good. Unrequited love is very painful."

"That it is. Good thing we never have to worry about that."

Aladdin touched Mozenrath's arm. "Good thing." They stared at each other for a silent, still moment.

Jasmine sighed. Ali rolled his eyes but did not stop smiling. Genie wanted to choke himself with his silverware.

The wizard turned his attention back to the table. "And now, dessert!"

Genie found himself impressed by the way Mozenrath used magic to manipulate the ingredients on the table into the mixing bowls, and when the batter was created, used fire to heat the cake batter in pans. It was a trick worthy of a genie, and he found that he was just the slightest bit jealous. Once the cake layers were created, more magic was used to create icing that would be used to decorate. As Genie watched the icing being spread by a floating knife, Aladdin leaned toward him.

"Thanks, Genie."

Not understanding, Genie leaned back. "What for?"

"For teaching Moze that trick. He would have never been able to figure out how to make a cake using magic on his own."

"Oh." Surprise was too simple a word to describe the way that made Genie feel. Why would he teach someone he greatly disliked a cool trick like making cake with magic? But he did not want to arouse any suspicions from Al, so he simply said back, "Your welcome."

The Sultan clapped heartily once the cake was finished. "Well done, Mozenrath. Well done." Even Jasmine and Ali clapped, though not as much.

Mozenrath bowed to the Sultan with an arm across his chest. "Thank you." Magic was used to float a carving knife that cut the cake into slices, then more magic transported cake to plates, complete with fork. The plates slid around the table to appear before Jasmine, Ali, the Sultan, Aladdin, Genie and Mozenrath. The wizard sat down, was told, "Good job," by Aladdin, and they began feasting on sweetness.

Xerxes flew from his seat and took a plate of cake with his fins. He deposited it in front of Abu.

"For me?" asked Abu as he pointed to himself. Xerxes smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Abu picked up his fork and began to eat the deliciousness.

Xerxes flew back and picked up another plate to place in front of Iago. Iago raised an eyebrow at the cake, then said, "I'm not really a cake bird." Xerxes shrugged and brought the cake over to his own place at the table.

"You have cake on your face," said Mozenrath to Aladdin. Before Aladdin could reach up and wipe it off, the wizard leaned over and licked the spot that was just shy of his lips. "There. All better." The hero said nothing back, but his blush was all it took to understand his feelings.

"Will you two please refrain from doing that in front of the Princess. You are going to corrupt her." Ali tried to scowl at them, but he could not stop smiling.

Jasmine grinned seductively at her prince. "And who says I'm not already corrupted?"

Ali gasped. "Hold your tongue. You are royalty." All could tell he was just playing with her.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. "I know." There was something in the way she gazed at him that told everyone what she was thinking.

Genie clenched his teeth at the interaction between the two couples. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be! If it took him a lifetime he would figure out a way to fix things. It made him sick to think that Aladdin was happy with another man, even sicker to see that the hero did not seem phased when Jasmine kissed another man. As the couples at the table only seemed to get closer, Genie wracked his brain to find a solution to drive them apart.

It had been a long night. And it was only going to get longer.


	11. Something Must Be Done

**Eleven: Something Must Be Done**

While Aladdin spoke grandly of his latest adventure, Genie snuck from the dining hall into the hallway. Iago noticed and followed; Abu and Xerxes were too enthralled with the story to pull away. He caught up with Genie as Genie was entering a large foyer that led with other hallways to other rooms.

"Hey, Genie, what's up?" asked Iago as he rested himself atop an empty table that sat against the wall.

"I can't stand it, Iago," exclaimed Genie, pacing before the bird. "They are all oblivious to how totally wrong this situation is."

"I agree, but what can we do?"

Genie paused in front of Iago, eyes wide. "Aladdin should be with Jasmine." He conjured up an image of a mini-Aladdin and a mini-Jasmine that ran to each other and embraced. "That copy should not even exist." An image of a mini-Ali appeared beside the hugging couple and Genie swiped it into smoke with a wave of his hand. "And **don't** get me started on what I'd like to do to Mozenrath." The images disappeared, and Genie began pacing again. "It's just not right, Iago, it's not natural."

"You're preaching to the choir. But, I have to admit, I have no clue how to fix this."

"Neither do I. But something must be done! Al can't be in love with a guy; that's not the way things work. Boys should be with girls. Al should be with Jas. This would be so much easier if I could make Al realize that, but I don't think having a heart-to-heart with him is going to work."

"Yeah, and I was wondering how they have. . ." Iago found he could not finish the sentence because a rope tied around his beak.

"Iago! Please don't go there."

The rope disappeared. "Fine, fine. So what are we gonna do, oh great Genie of the Lamp? Hypnotize them into remembering that they should be enemies?"

Genie's frustrated face broke out into a wide grin. "He-ey. That's a great idea!"

"What? What is?" asked Iago confused.

"We'll hypnotize them!"

"You really think that'd work?"

"It's worth a shot." Genie's eyes became swirly. "We'll hypnotize Aladdin to remember his love for Jasmine, and hypnotize Mozenrath to remember that Al is his arch-nemesis." Happy now, Genie picked up Iago and twirled him around. "Everything will be the way it's supposed to be, and it's all thanks to you, my good friend!"

"Yeah, okay, now put me down!" Iago's head was spinning, not only from being twirled, but also because of Genie's eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Gently, Genie placed Iago back on the table.

"So when are we gonna do this thing?" asked Iago.

"Tonight. By tomorrow, Aladdin will be kissing Jasmine and that creepy wizard will be back to plotting the takeover of the seven deserts!"


	12. Hypnotic Suggestion

**Twelve: Hypnotic Suggestion**

The moon gleamed brightly behind the tall, black towers of the Citadel. Carpet flew through an open window onto the bottom floor of the great structure into a grand foyer. Once stopped, he created stairs to allow his passengers to depart. Aladdin clung to Mozenrath's side, even as Abu scrambled to the hero's shoulder while Xerxes wrapped himself around the back of the wizard's neck. Carpet followed the couple as they walked amidst laughter into a parlor; Genie and Iago hung back.

Aladdin stopped and pulled Mozenrath to him for a quick kiss. "I thought dinner went well."

Mozenrath smiled. "I think our show went well."

"Good show! Good show!" Xerxes bounced excitedly.

Both men chuckled; Abu nodded. Mozenrath put his hand to his familiar and stroked down the length of body that he could reach. Xerxes purred.

Aladdin turned to his own familiar. "And I'll bet you had a good time tonight too, huh, Abu?"

"Uh, huh." Abu smiled.

"And I'll bet Genie. . ." Aladdin looked around, his smiling dropping slightly when he could not see the Djinn. "Um, where's Genie?"

Genie took that as his cue to fly into the room and grab both Aladdin and Mozenrath about the shoulders. If he was going to do it, there was no perfect moment than now, and he had to pretend to be friendly if he wanted them both to trust his intentions. "I'm right here, Al!"

Mozenrath flinched, then glared up at Genie. "You did that on purpose just to scare me, didn't you?" he groaned with a hand on his heart.

"Not at all!" Genie hugged them both, then disappeared and reappeared in front of them. "I'd like to play a game with you."

"Not now, Genie. I'm exhausted." Aladdin yawned to punctuate his point.

Genie's heart beat fast in his chest. He needed to do this and he needed to do it as quickly as possible. Now would be the best time, since they were both full, sleepy and just a little bit drunk. He put on a pout to tug on Aladdin's heartstrings. "Aw, c'mon, Al. It won't take long and you'll have a great time."

Aladdin and Mozenrath exchanged incredulous looks. Aladdin shrugged, then they turned their eyes to Genie. With a grin, he said, "All right, Genie. What did you have in mind?"

Genie smiled and secretly thrilled. "Iago!" He was joined by the parrot who landed on his shoulder. Genie leaned down and whispered, "It's showtime."

Two chairs materialized via Genie-magic behind Aladdin and Mozenrath. "Please, take a seat," said Genie as he pulled the two chairs forward to knock into the backs of their legs. They both started when they were hit with the chairs, but effectively sat down. Abu and Xerxes jumped from their respective shoulders, and before they could even turn back to the two seated, Iago flew from Genie's shoulder and told them to scram in his most authoritative voice. Abu began to argue, but when they were glared at and yelled at again, Xerxes said that they should leave. Abu humphed, but left the room with the eel. Iago, wearing a pleased expression, took his place back on Genie's shoulder.

Mozenrath made a big show of grabbing Aladdin's hand and holding it close to his chest. "I'm scared, Aladdin!" The false fear in his voice was so laughable that Aladdin laughed.

"There's nothing to fear from me," said Genie in a loud boom. He turned into a clown, complete with white face-paint, a red-button nose, a frilled collar and a polka-dotted outfit. "I'm just interested in your entertainment."

"I could think of many things that would be much more entertaining." The wizard brought Aladdin's hand to his lips and kissed the back. Aladdin's cheeks reddened slightly from the implications.

Genie had to choke on his own vomit. Poofing back to his original form, he took a deep breath. Soon, very soon, everything would be back to the way it was supposed to be.

"Okay! Let's begin!" Genie forced himself into a crazed frenzy, which send Iago fleeing from his shoulder to hover at the side. "Hands together on your laps, and please, sit up straight." He said this as he changed into a school marm. The two seated obeyed the request and stared with curious expressions. Genie popped back into his original form and continued. "Now for this game, two heads are better than one." Beside him materialized a second Genie. He knew he needed to hypnotize them both at the same time for this to work, and this was the only way he knew he could. Once both looked ready, Genie used a combination of magic and skill to swirl his eyes, then stared into each of their eyes with his respective selves.

"Look deep into my eyes," the Genies said in unison. "Your eyelids are feeling heavy. You are getting sleepy. Veeeeery sleeeeepy." Delighted, Genie watched as both their eyes began to close. He mused that they both must trust him implicitly for them to be falling so quickly under the hypnosis, for if they didn't, it would take longer for them to fall asleep. It was a slight shock to him that even Mozenrath trusted him, but he pushed that feeling aside to continue with his plan.

They looked so relaxed, so blissfully unaware of the wrong that was about to be righted. "Now sleeeeeeep." Genie's twin voices were soft and gentle, deep and soothing. Sooner than expected, the two sets of eyes were shut tight, their breathing even like in a deep slumber.

"Perfect," said Genie with excitement. "Now watch the magic, Iago."

"When have I **not** been watching?" asked Iago rhetorically.

Genie did not respond, for he was too busy pulling himself back together. He stood before Aladdin, his gut churning with anticipation as he readied himself to say the words he had prepared for the occasion. Bending so his face was mere centimeters from Aladdin's, he said:

"Aladdin. You are in love with Princess Jasmine."

Aladdin, in his hypnotic stupor, responded, "I am in love with Princess Jasmine."

Genie wanted to shout his triumph to the world, but managed to keep himself composed so he could finish. "The only one you want to be with is Princess Jasmine."

"The only one I want to be with is Princess Jasmine."

A loud crash and a monkey's shrill scream broke Genie from his thoughts. He turned his head to the entryway of the room worried and confused.

"What are they doing in there?" asked Iago, more angry than concerned.

"Don't know, but I'll find out. Finish up here, Iago; you know what to do."

Iago smiled. "Of course, Genie. You can count on me."

Genie left the room shouting, "Genie to the rescue!"

Iago watched as Genie left, then turned his attention back to the two who were still sound asleep in chairs. A malicious grin appeared on Iago's face as he rubbed his wingtips together. Flapping gently before Mozenrath, he thanked whoever was making amuck in the other room that he had this chance to be alone with them.

Revenge was a dish best served piping hot.

"Mozenrath. You no longer have any magical abilities."

"I no longer have any magical abilities," answered the wizard in a hypnotic-induced stupor. Unseen by Iago, the flesh of his right hand disappeared from fingertips to just above the elbow, leaving only the stark-white skeletal hand that had been payment for use of the gauntlet.

Iago's smile turned sinister. "You can no longer use any magic of any kind."

"I can no longer use any magic of any kind."

Iago felt satisfied. "Steal my treasure, will you." He landed on the ground before them and looked up, watching them each breath in and out peacefully. Taking away Mozenrath's power felt exhilarating, but it wasn't enough. It was, after all, his fault that Iago did not get to claim the greatest treasure in the world. With renewed thoughts, Iago flew up and hovered before Aladdin.

"Aladdin," he began, voice sticky-sweet, "you hate Mozenrath."

"I hate Mozenrath."

"You hate, despise, loathe and abhor the evil, vile Mozenrath."

"I hate, despise, loathe and abhor the evil, vile Mozenrath."

With a nod of complete satisfaction, Iago flew back to the ground just as Genie reentered the room.

"Crisis averted!" cried the Djinn.

Iago flew over and landed on Genie's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Oh, not much, just some mamluks running amuck." Genie eyed the two sleepy figures. "Is it done?" he asked like an excited child.

"Oh yeah. It's done."

"Guess I'll wake them up now." With a snap of his fingers, Genie brought Aladdin and Mozenrath out of their hypnotic states.

Aladdin was the first to come to. He rubbed his head like it hurt, then looked up at Genie and Iago with a confused expression. "What's going on, guys? Where are we?"

"The Citadel," answered Iago, looking smug.

"The Citadel!" Aladdin's eyes went wide.

Genie felt as smug as Iago as he asked, "Where do you want to be, Al?"

"Where do I want to be?" He smiled. "That's easy; I want to be in Agrabah, with Jasmine."

"All right!" Genie pumped his fist in the air. The plan worked! Al now loved Jas and the evil wizard was back to being their long-hated enemy. He extended a hand with a grand swoop to assist the hero to his feet. He wanted to hug the boy, but refrained in favor of leaving the gloom of the Citadel in a timely manner.

"Abu! Carpet! C'mon!" called Genie into the other room. Carpet flew in and stopped vertical beside the Djinn; Abu was slower as he was walking with Xerxes. Both monkey and eel wore twin confused expressions, like 'what's going on?' without words.

Genie felt well-satisfied, and gave himself a literal pat on the back for a job well done. Everything was the way is should be now. Life was good. They could go back to Agrabah without anyone remembering what had transpired for the past two days, and Al would finally be where he belonged: in the arms of the woman he loves. So excited he was to be going home, that he missed the interaction between his best buddy and the newly awakened Lord of the black sand.

Mozenrath moaned, then blinked, then looked up. His lips curved into a gentle smile upon seeing Aladdin's back. "What's going on?" His voice sounded weak.

Aladdin bristled. Hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Rage, like the red burn of molten lava extinguished all the good feelings he had been harboring upon awakening. Hate. It could only be described as a pure inferno of hatred that engulfed every sense and seeped from every pore. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered where the hatred was coming from, he had never hated anyone in his life, but when he turned around to see the object of his abhorrence staring up at him with an open, relaxed smile, any other thoughts diminished under the hatred's heavy weight.

Mozenrath stood, shook his head a bit, then smiled wider at Aladdin. Aladdin clenched his fists beside him, clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. His body radiated hatred and he knew it.

The wizard's smile slowly fell to form a concerned expression. His eyes looked beyond Aladdin to the others who were readying themselves on Carpet and dancing, then brought those eyes back to the hero's.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin spit the name like the worst of curses. "What am I doing here?"

Shocked and hurt from Aladdin's tone of voice, Mozenrath swallowed and answered, "Doing here?" He smiled nervously. "You live here."

"Live here? With you?" Aladdin snorted. "Don't make me puke."

"Wha. . .? Al, if this is your way of getting back at me for the Sandworm comment, it's not funny. You know I didn't mean it." He reached out and gripped Aladdin on the arms.

Aladdin felt chills of disgust race up his spine that escalated when his eyes fell upon the bone hand that gripped his left shoulder. With a grand sweep of his arm, he knocked the hand away from him. "Don't touch me with that disgusting hand of yours!"

Mozenrath stumbled back from Aladdin's blow. Eyes immediately went to the hand that was now skeletal again. "What? No." Stark white bones curled into a fist, uncurled, turned palm-up then palm-down. Wide eyes filled with pain and disbelief, set in a face as white as the bones, looked to the hero for answers. "Aladdin."

Aladdin gripped the front of Mozenrath's collar and brought their faces close. A strong urge to kiss the open mouth took Aladdin by surprise, but it was squashed quickly under the sheer loathing he felt for the other man. "I hate you." The waves of loathing washed Aladdin to the core of his soul. He threw Mozenrath into the chair, which disappeared once hit, sending the wizard crashing to the ground. With a final sneer, Aladdin turned to the others. "C'mon guys, we're leaving."

"Wait!" cried the wizard from the ground, a note of desperation in his voice. "Where are you going?"

Aladdin's eyes blazed with disgust as he turned back around. "Far away from you."

Mozenrath gasped, unable to say anything more.

Aladdin stormed over to Carpet and stepped aboard when Carpet created stairs. "C'mon, Abu."

Abu looked sadly at Xerxes. Xerxes looked sadly back. Neither seemed willing to want to part with the other, but Abu knew he needed to stay with Aladdin. "Bye, bye," he said with a small wave. He climbed aboard Carpet and took his spot upon Aladdin's shoulder, Genie and Iago already aboard. There was something wrong with Aladdin that made Abu shiver, but it was only there for a moment and then it was gone. Turning eyes back to Xerxes, he saw that the eel waved as Carpet began to fly through a window and out of the Citadel.

Mozenrath picked himself up and rushed to the window. How could this be happening? With every bit of desperation and sadness and disbelief he cried out into the open sky.

"Aladdin!"

Aboard Carpet, Abu lowered his head in depression, as Aladdin's smile grew brighter. Genie flinched when he heard the cry from the Citadel, and turned to Iago for answers.

"Uh, Iago? Did you finish our plan like we agreed upon?"

"Of course I did."

"Then what was that?"

Iago hurried to create an explanation. "Uh, he's probably upset that his most hated nemesis is getting away."

"Oh. Okay."

Iago sighed with relief.

Genie put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "How you feeling, buddy?"

Aladdin smiled at the Djinn. "Great. Never better. I can't wait to get home!"

Genie smiled back. "Yeah. Me neither."

Inside the dark room of the Citadel, Mozenrath slumped to his knees. In frustration he threw his turban across the room, then leaned his forehead against the cool stones. A sob tore at his throat as tears burned at his eyes. Hands, both real and skeletal, clawed at the wall. How could so much go so wrong in such a short period of time?

Xerxes looked out the window, then back down to his master. Then out the window, then back to Mozenrath. Once more his eyes moved. He scratched his head with the tip of his fin.

"Xerxes miss something?"


	13. A Gift From Xerxes

**Thirteen: A Gift from Xerxes**

Xerxes paced airborne before the fallen form of his master, entire body sick with worry for the only friend he had ever known. Mozenrath sat against the wall with his legs drawn up, head on knees, loose hair askew and arms wrapped around legs, like a curled ball against the stone, weeping so bitterly that every sob sent a stab of pain through the little eel. Was there anything he could do to make his master happy? Thoughts were a tornado in his brain: How could hero hurt Mozenrath like that? Hero was bad! Mozenrath loved hero. What could Xerxes do?

"I should have known," Mozenrath said brokenly into his knees. "I should have known that this was too good to be true. Aladdin, in love with me, how absurd. I was a fool to fall in love with him, Xerxes, a complete and utter fool." He laughed, the sound hollow. "I suppose this is what I get for thinking anyone could love me."

"Xerxes loves Mozenrath." He paused in flight and stared at his master, trying to convey the sentiment in his face as well as his words.

The dark head lifted to show the wizard with red and puffy eyes that leaked continuous streams of water. Long strands of black hair stuck to face and neck. Skin was pale but cheeks were flushed. When the trembling lips smiled, it broke Xerxes heart.

"I know you do, Xerxes. You're the only one who could love me, even with this." Mozenrath raised the skeletal hand before him, turning it back and forth with a forlorn expression of his face. "I have no magic anymore; I can feel it." Hand lowered to wrap around legs again. "But you know what's worse?" Xerxes shook his head. "I would have given up my magic freely if it kept Aladdin at my side." Another hollow laugh. "I am such a fool." Face buried between knees as long black waves fell on either side.

Xerxes couldn't stand it. Mozenrath was no fool. Never! He had to do something, anything, to lift his master's spirits. He knew the best thing for the wizard would be if Xerxes could convince the hero to return, but that was wishful thinking. So what could a magical eel do? Frustrated from lack of a good idea, Xerxes began to pace the air again. Finally, a thought came that brought him hope. Shape-shifting was a skill that he always possessed, but it was not until recently that he had begun to practice shifting into things bigger than himself. He did not know how long it would last, but for his beloved master, he would try anything.

A touch on the shoulder brought Mozenrath from his self-loathing to look up at a face he never thought he would see again. "Aladdin," he whispered. Standing over him was his beloved, looking almost as lost as he felt. With a shaking hand, Mozenrath extended the left, and watched entranced as Aladdin crouched down before him. The smile on his face grew as the tears multiplied. Within seconds he wrapped his arms around his beloved and held tight, afraid to let go lest the other disappear. Nose against neck, he inhaled deeply, then started when he realized that this was not the real Aladdin.

Pulling back just a bit, he looked into the face of his beloved, into dark brown eyes that held an air that could never belong to the street rat. "You are not Aladdin, are you?" he asked with a slight smile.

The Aladdin shook his head. "Is Mozenrath mad?" he asked in Xerxes' voice.

"No, Xerxes. How could I be angry?" Far be it for him to chide one who only wanted to help. He used left hand to stroke down the soft cheek, then ran his thumb over the lips. "This is amazing."

"Xerxes can't keep form long." For his master, he would wish to keep himself shaped like Aladdin forever, but being new to shape-shifting into human form, he had to admit to the limitations of his ability. Still, if he could bring just a smidgen of solace to his depressed master, he would hold onto the form as long as he could.

"That's okay. For now, just hold me and allow me to cry on your shoulder." Mozenrath pulled Xerxes-as-Aladdin close to him once more and buried his face in the crook of the neck that smelled like the eel, as the tears flowed faster and his sobs grew in volume. Being able to cry to Aladdin, even if it was not Aladdin, was more than he could have asked for. He loved Xerxes all the more for giving him this opportunity, no matter how short-lived.

Xerxes wrapped his arms around Mozenrath's back and squeezed as he shifted to sit on his knees. He used his new hands to rub circles on his master's trembling back, then brought up one hand to smooth down the long waves of his master's hair. He could feel the difference between the flesh hand and the bone one against his back, and it made him all the more sad to understand that his master will never be able to use magic again. The only thing that made him happy was the thought that no matter what the future held in store for them, he would never abandon Mozenrath.

An unknown time past before Xerxes felt his body shifting back to its original form. It disheartened him because his master was still crying, but there was nothing he could do to keep himself as Aladdin. Mozenrath started when the shift occurred, then pulled back to look the eel in the eyes.

"Sorry," said Xerxes sadly.

Mozenrath smiled. "That's okay. Thank you."

The sentiment made Xerxes smile as well.

The wizard pulled all the way back, arms falling from Xerxes small body. He used left hand to wipe the streams of tears on his cheeks and took a deep breath. "Promise me something, Xerxes."

"Anything."

"Promise me," Mozenrath hardened his expression and narrowed his eyes, "that you will never take that form again."


	14. Love Spells Trouble

**Fourteen: Love Spells Trouble**

Genie was walking on air, floating on clouds and had bright, shiny stars for eyes, all of it literal. Since returning to Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine had been inseparable, showing their mutual affection in every action. Genie witnessed their reunion kiss, longer than usual, and gave himself a literal pat on the back for a job well done. With the hypnotism of Aladdin, Jasmine no longer needed her fake prince, and there was no sign of that Prince Ali anywhere at the palace. Genie was glad. No, more than glad, he was ecstatic. His best bud was back where he belonged, and there was nothing but love in the air.

Everything was perfect.

For one week.

"But Jas, it'll only be for the day," came the pleading voice of Aladdin to his princess.

"Why must you always go off chasing after another one of your adventures?" asked the exasperated voice of the princess to her beau.

Genie came out from where he rested in his lamp to see what the commotion was about. He hid around the corner so he could listen, not wanting to disturb what seemed to be their first fight since Aladdin's return.

"C'mon, Jas, you know that I can't go a week without doing **something**."

"Maybe you should spend more time thinking about being Sultan than rushing off on every adventure you can think of. Father has already begun preparing lessons to teach you the basics of becoming a ruler. I think you should start taking them seriously."

Aladdin chuckled while wearing his good-natured grin. "I have plenty of time for that."

Jasmine sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Aladdin, becoming the ruler of Agrabah is closer than you think. Once we are married, Father intends to pass on the mantle to you. It is a great responsibility. You'll have to hang up your hero fez for a Sultan's turban. Let somebody else take on the job of saving the city."

Aladdin placed his hands at her waist. "How can I do that? I love being the city's hero."

Her eyes narrowed. "Which do you love more, me or playing hero?"

Smile lost, he looked to her with wide eyes. "You, of course."

She smiled, satisfied. Reaching up she kissed his lips gently, then said, "Then start the lessons."

After she walked away, Aladdin hung his head and sighed. "She just doesn't get it."

Genie flew in from his hiding spot and smiled brightly at his friend, not bothering to hide the fact that he had heard their entire conversation. "Aw, c'mon, Al, it can't be that bad. Besides, I'm sure it'll be fun."

Aladdin looked up and smiled, but the joy did not reach his eyes. "Yeah, Genie. Real fun."

---

Later on in the day, Genie caught sight of Aladdin walking down the hallway to meet Jasmine. Al yawned; Genie grinned. Those lessons must not have been as fun as Genie surmised. Still, it was nice to see his favorite two kids back together again, and when they finally met up in the hallway, Genie hid himself to watch their interaction.

Jasmine smiled, her eyes radiant. "Aladdin."

Aladdin took her into his arms and leaned toward her. "I missed you, Jas."

"I missed you too. Why don't we go out into the garden? It's such a nice day."

His grin turned mischievous. "I have a better idea." He leaned down and kissed her lips with a bit more force than Genie normally saw from him. It seemed, however, that Jasmine did not mind, for she did not pull away. Not until Genie noticed Al's hand slide from her waist and gently caress her bottom.

Jasmine pulled away sharply with a shocked expression. "Aladdin!"

A cheeky grin spread on his face. "What? Can't I get a little sugar?"

Her eyes narrowed. "A little decorum would be nice. I am still a princess, you know."

He chuckled. "Ooh, cold shoulder."

She rolled her eyes. "Aladdin, you are incorrigible."

He leaned in toward her without losing his smile. "If you are uninterested in my advances, I can always find someone who is."

She sighed, her face showing nothing but exasperation. "If you think that you can bait me with such petty words, you are sorely mistaken."

Aladdin finally lost his smile. "Aw, c'mon, Jasmine. Why won't you play with me?"

She stared at him, the epitome of royalty. "Because your games are childish and mindless." Lips curved to a smile. "But if you want to have a nice, wholesome discussion on the state of our future, then I would be more than happy to oblige." She interlocked her arm with his.

He rolled his eyes and slumped. "Fine, you win. But I don't really know what you want me to say."

She chuckled. "That's okay; I'll fill you in."

Genie watched them walk down the hallway, unsure of how he was feeling. Though Jasmine wore a bright smile on her face, Aladdin looked like he was walking to the gallows. He brushed it off as nothing, assured that their love would prevail over any differences that they may have. That's what love did, right? Heaving a deep breath, he decided that for now, he would leave the kids alone. He went off to find Carpet and challenge him to a game of tag.

---

As the sun was setting, Genie found Aladdin walking from the palace garden on his way home. With a giant grin, Genie floated beside his friend and asked, "So? How was your day?"

Aladdin sighed, clearly not in the best of moods. Genie turned himself into a giant smile with giant, white teeth. "C'mon, Al, show me those pearly whites."

"Stop it, Genie. I'm not in the mood."

Genie poofed back to his original form, features drawn in concern. "Did something happen between you and Jasmine?" Though he had caught them arguing, it was not the first time that the perfect couple had a little tiff. Things could not really be that bad. Al would bounce right back after a good night's rest, Genie was sure of it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Then, almost in the blink of an eye, Aladdin clenched his teeth, made a fist and punched the wall.

Genie flinched. "Then what was that?"

Any anger in Aladdin's face disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. "Nothing. Just an unwanted image of an unwanted face."

The Djinn would have pressed, but he did not want to see that anger again. Changing the subject was his specialty, so with a dramatic flair, he said, "Once we get home, I'm gonna make you the best meal you ever had." He turned into a Boy Scout and put up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

That brought a smile to Aladdin's face. "Thanks, Genie."

And to change the subject even more, Genie began rattling off all the things he did with Carpet that day. So preoccupied was Genie with Al, and Al with whatever it was he was thinking about, that they forgot about their animal friends. It was not until they were halfway from the palace that Genie commented on the lack of familiars, to which he offered to return to the palace to retrieve them. Aladdin, usually all up for the trip, just waved his hand and continued walking home. It was brushed off as nothing by Genie, though in the back of his mind he wondered how long this **thing** with Al was going to last.

---

It was by chance, really, that Genie was up and out of his lamp wandering the halls of the palace when he came across Aladdin and Jasmine, who were, yet again, not seeming to be getting along like they used to. They were stopped in the middle of the hall, with Jas against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, and Al hovering over her with one hand against the wall. He had seen them in this position before, but never wearing the expressions that could be clearly read even from Genie's distance. Not wanting to disturb them, he hid around the corner, and watched as this newest interaction played out.

"Aladdin," began Jasmine, in a soft tone that hinted at icy undertones, "you have no direction."

"Who needs direction? I'll just make it up as I go along?" Normally, Al would have said that with a cheeky smile, but this time, there was no smile gracing his lips.

"When will you learn that you need to start thinking about the future of this city? Soon, it will be your city. You can't go around playing hero for the rest of your life."

"Why not?" Aladdin's voice rose. "It's what I like. And I'm good at it."

"Be that as it may," her voice remained calm, almost acting as Aladdin's dichotomy. "That is not your destiny."

Genie gasped at Al's sudden move that brought his hand to wrap around Jasmine's throat. He wanted to surge forward and help, but from the look on Jas's face, he could tell she was not in any danger. In fact, if he had to guess, he'd say that Al was the one who would be in danger.

"How do you know what my destiny is?" he asked her in a low growl.

Her eyes never wavered from his face. "Because you are to be my husband." She paused. "I love you, but this attitude of yours is starting to grate on my nerves."

Anger seemed to seep from Aladdin's face, leaving him looking lost, though he did not pull back from her throat. "Why are you trying to turn me into something I'm not?"

"Aladdin. It's time you grew up and faced your future. You can't spend the rest of your life chasing monsters, searching for treasure and defeating villains. Your life is here, as Sultan of Agrabah. Why can't you. . ."

The sentence was interrupted by Aladdin's fist punching the wall beside her head with the same hand that had been around her neck. He looked wild and angry, like he was about to murder something. Genie once again wanted to step in to help, but he could see from the look on Jasmine's face that she was more annoyed than afraid. It seemed that she had matured quite a bit from the sheltered princess she had been before she met Al, though Genie was unsure whether this new personality was conducive to their ongoing relationship. As it was, he found himself wondering why Aladdin's normally happy-go-lucky self had changed into. . .whatever this was.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just remembered a face I want to punch."

"And you thought beating up the wall would help?" There was sarcasm in her voice.

"What? No, of course not."

"Look, why don't you go home and get some sleep. You can come back to me when you grow up enough to have a conversation like a normal human being." She side-stepped from her position before him, and began walking down the hallway, facial expression showing nothing but a cool countenance that made Genie shiver.

"What if I don't want to come back?" asked Al, his voice still tinged with anger.

"Then don't," she replied, halting her walk. "But regardless of what you do or say, we are still getting married. I made a promise that I intend to keep. Like it or not, Aladdin, you will become Sultan." Without looking back, she continued down the hallway and out of sight.

Aladdin sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. Genie felt it was time for him to make his grand appearance, but from the look on his friend's face, he knew to keep the theatrics to a minimum. Yet, he knew nothing of what to say. The situation was not going in any direction he expected. What happened to the two fun kids who knew how to have a good time with one another?

"I love her, Genie," began Al, "but I just don't know if I can be who she wants me to be." He sighed again, pushed himself from the wall, and walked past Genie without even a glance. Genie, still unable to say anything, simply watched.

He felt terrible. Al and Jas were not getting along as well as he had expected. He knew they still loved each other, but it was like they were no longer the two people who had met and fallen in love all those years ago. It was love, but not like, and it was probably due to whatever happened in the Cave of Impending Doom. As much as he disliked the idea of Aladdin being with another guy, he could not shake off the feeling that if Al and Jas continued in this vein, things would only escalate from bad to worse. He loved Al; Al was his best friend in the whole world and he would do anything to make Al happy. So, with a deep breath of confidence and a little bit of doubt, he decided he wanted to put things back to the way they were. Without a word to anyone, he flew as fast as he could down the path that would lead him to the place that would, hopefully, make everyone happy again.


	15. The Greatest of Treasures

**Fifteen: The Greatest of Treasures**

Alone, Genie went as fast as he could to the Cave of Impending Doom. The entrance was open, which he gave no thought about as he dived inside the darkness. No traps assaulted him on his way to the room, where he knew the greatest treasure in the world was located. What he would find was unknown to him, but he hoped with all his heart that inside there was something to fix the situation that he had messed up. All he had wanted was to see Aladdin and Jasmine happy, so why were they the most miserable people on the planet?

Once inside the room that had trapped Aladdin and Mozenrath, he fervently looked around for whatever it was that caused the two mortal enemies to become lo. . .friends. Even now he could not think that word about them. But he saw nothing, only a pile of rocks situated at the center, so he took his inner pleading to voice.

"Hello?" No response. "Um, I'm Genie and I'm here to ask for your help. I, uh, kinda messed things up and I'd be really, really grateful if you could fix it. Please?"

Still nothing. Genie hung his head in defeat. Now what was he going to do? As he turned to leave, he noticed the room fill with a bluish glow. Turning back to the pile of rocks, he saw a white cloud of smoke flow from the top. The smoke formed into a human form with tendrils of smoke coming from every limb. His eyes widened as the smoky form approached.

"Genie," said the smoke in a deep, feminine voice, "I am the Greatest of Treasures." Smoke tendrils trailed from her body and wrapped around him, as if they were embracing him. "Please, tell me why you have come."

Genie wrung his hands together and looked down, ashamed to be admitting to his fault. "Well, you see, about a week and two days ago two guys who were mortal enemies came in here, and somehow when they came out they were, um, together."

"Ah," she began. "You refer to Aladdin of Agrabah and Mozenrath of the Black Sand."

"Um, yeah." He took a deep breath to continue. "So anyway, I kinda hypnotized them to not like each other anymore so that Al could get back together with his girlfriend. But," he lifted eyes to her, "it's not working the way it's supposed to."

The smoke tendrils that had wrapped around him slowly retreated back into her body. "I see."

"So, um, can you fix it?"

There was silence for a moment, time enough for Genie to think that she would not help, that he had to live with the mess he created. It sent worms squirming in his gut and sweat to trail from his brow. He really hoped that she would see that he had only been trying to do what he believed best for the one he cared about most, and not the blatant homophobia that was the real reason he did it. When there was still no answer, he thought that all hope was lost.

"You have great love for your friends," she finally said, perking Genie's ears, "but not for everyone. I cannot help but love all, no matter who or what they are, even though my powers only extend to humans, which is why you as well as their animal familiars did not believe in the gift I presented to them." Her hand flowed from beside her body in an arc, smoke shooting to the wall to create a circle against the wall. "Let me show you something."

Genie looked to the circle, the inside shimmering like a glass portal. Inside he could see the dark recesses of the Citadel and a lone figure sitting with legs up against the wall. Instantly he recognized the figure as Mozenrath, and gasped when he noticed that the wizard's right hand was once again stripped of skin. The shoulders were shaking and the head was down against knees. Soft sobs could be heard. Genie clutched at his chest, surprised and saddened that Mozenrath had been hurt so badly by what he'd done.

"Nobody deserves this," she said, her voice steady and stern. "To have love given to them and then ripped away is the cruelest of punishments. That is the single reason why I gave Princess Jasmine her Prince Ali, the best parts of Aladdin combined with all the things she truly wants in a husband. The subconscious memories I had given them changed them into different people, even if they do not remember openly. I made certain that all were happy. And now this." Her arm swayed, indicating the smoke mirror. "What has been done to them is unforgivable."

Genie felt total shame for what he had done, not only for Al and Jas, but now even for Mozenrath. "That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to go back to being Al's enemy. He wasn't supposed to remember that they had been. . ." He faltered on the word.

She supplied it. "Lovers. They were lovers, Genie. And even if he thought they were supposed to be enemies, the ingrained feelings that had developed would always have been there. Even if in reality it was only two days, that was enough to make them fall in love with one another." She sighed, a breathy, beautiful sound. With a wave of her hand the mirror portal disappeared. "I will fix this."

Genie perked with a smile. "You will? That's great!"

"I will give Princess Jasmine back her Prince Ali and make Aladdin forget he ever fell in love with her."

"That's great!" Genie reiterated.

"However. . ."

"There's a however?"

"I will not allow Mozenrath to remain unhappy. If Aladdin cannot fall in love with him, he will never fall in love again."

Genie gasped at her demand, but then realized that she was right. Al had been happy, happier than he'd ever seen him, when he had been with Mozenrath. As much as Genie did not approve of the union, everyone else did. And for Al and Jas to be happy again, he would have to take whatever measures the Greatest of Treasures laid out for him. Eventually, if he wanted to keep Al as his friend, he would have to grit his teeth and accept the relationship of him and Mozenrath, because he never wanted Al to live a life devoid of true love.

"I accept," said Genie resolutely.

"I am glad."

Smoky arms raised to the side as the room glowed in bright, blinding blue. It was only for an instant, and then the room darkened. The Greatest of Treasures was gone, along with her light, leaving Genie alone in the darkness. The bright light of the sun shined from the doorway, allowing Genie to find his way out of the cave. Heart pounding in his chest, he found himself able to smile, glad that even though he may not like it, at least now Al and Jas could be happy.

Surprisingly, as he flew back to Agrabah, he found himself wondering how he could get Al and Moze back together.


	16. To The Citadel!

**Sixteen: To the Citadel!**

For the unth time Aladdin punched his fist against the wall of his hovel, scraping his knuckles yet again, causing them to bleed. Abu looked on from the ledge with worried features; Iago tried to ignore it. Ever since Aladdin had mysteriously walked from the palace without so much as a glace back, both parrot and monkey understood that Genie had gone and done something to make their friend forget about his love for Jasmine. But this was worse than the fighting, this anger that Aladdin harbored, and while Abu was clueless as to why, Iago had a sinking feeling in his gut that it was because of him that the kid was trying to break his hand.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?!" He punctuated his words with another punch to the wall. Abu scurried from the ledge to Aladdin's shoulder, then down the outstretched arm to where the knuckles were bleeding. He looked up at his friend with pleading eyes.

The anger seemed to melt from Aladdin as he looked at the monkey. "I'm sorry, Abu. It's just," the fist tightened, "every time I think of him I get so angry." Another look to Abu ceased the anger for a moment. "I don't understand."

Iago, trying to assuage his own guilt, said, "It's just a phase. Teenage hormones. It'll pass."

Aladdin sighed. "I hope so. I can't live like this."

Abu sighed too, then scurried down to grab some white bandages and back up to wrap the bleeding hand. Aladdin smiled softly at the kindness and promptly sat down upon his pillow.

It was then that Genie returned, flying in through the window of the hovel with a giant smile on his face. He looked first to Iago, then to Abu, then to Aladdin. "I fixed it!" he exclaimed.

"Fixed what, Genie?" asked Aladdin.

"Um, fixed my hair!" An afro of hair appeared on Genie's head. He materialized a comb and began combing through the do. The comb got stuck on the nappy curls, and when Genie tried to pull it out, he ended up changing his hair to an Elvis-esque wave. He gave up, muttering, "They don't make hair like they used to," and poofed his hair back to its original topknot.

Aladdin chuckled. "Very nice, Genie." Abu was finished wrapping the hand, so Aladdin pat his monkey on the head and said, "Thanks, Abu."

"No problem," said Abu with a satisfied smile.

Genie noticed the hand, and with a concerned look flew down to get a better view. "What happened, Al?"

"Oh, nothing." He held up the fist. "This is what happens when I start thinking about. . ." He passed, eyes narrowing and mouth grimacing, then punched the wall with his bandaged fist, seeping blood through the wraps. ". . .Mozenrath."

Genie did not understand. "I don't get it. You never got this angry thinking about him before."

"I know, Genie!" Aladdin was livid. He jumped to his feet, sending Abu to the pillow. "I don't understand it either! I hate the guy! I despise him! Loathe him! But I can't stop thinking about him!" He punched the wall again. "I just wanna punch him in the face!" Anger turned to depression. "What's wrong with me?"

Genie looked from Aladdin to Iago, scrutinizing the bird who was looking off to the side like he had not a clue as to what was going on. Eyes narrowed, he flew before Iago and glared, hands on his hips. Iago, for his part, continued to look away, though the guilt was written on his face plain-as-day.

"Iago?" began Genie in a sweet voice. "What did you do?"

Iago would not look at him. "Oh, sure. Why is it every time something goes wrong it's 'Iago, what did you do?' I'm sick of being blamed for everything, really."

"Tell me now, bird, or I will turn you into a cockroach."

At that, Iago did look at Genie, eyebrows indented, beak frowning. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

The guilt was back on Iago's face. "Well, uh, I kinda altered the hypnosis a bit."

Genie leaned in, getting right in Iago's face. "Altered it how?"

"I, uh, kinda made it so that Al hates Mozenrath's guts."

"But that's not all you did, is it?"

Iago faltered for a moment, realizing that somehow Genie knew about everything even though at the time the Djinn was not paying attention. Finally, he relented under Genie's intense glare. "Um, no. I kinda made it so that Mozenrath lost all his power, and I never told him that he and Al were enemies."

Genie straightened up and flew a few inches away. He understood exactly what had happened, why Mozenrath was so upset after Aladdin's departure as well as why Al had been so angry all the time. For a moment, he wondered if Al and Jas would have been able to reconcile their differences and stay in love with each other if Iago had not altered the hypnosis, but there was no going back now. Jasmine had her prince. Now, all Genie had to do was get Al and Moze back together, a thought he shuddered at, but something that had to be done. The question was, could Aladdin, who now hated Mozenrath, ever fall back in love with him?

The silence ate at Iago's nerves. In his defense he said, "He deserved it! He stole my treasure!"

Genie was momentarily confused, then realized Iago was speaking of the wizard. "That may be, Iago, but Al doesn't deserve to feel such hate."

Iago's guilty look needed no words.

A sharp cry and a crash shook Genie and Iago from their thoughts. Attention turned back to Aladdin, who was breathing heavily loomed over the remains of a wooden box that was now shattered in a pile on the floor. Desperate eyes turned to Genie, a pleading in them alongside a deep-seeded anger. "I can't stand this, Genie!" cried Aladdin. "I wanna kill something!" His lips curled into an evil grin, a look none of them had ever seen on the hero's face. "Something tall and pretty with wavy hair."

Genie looked at the animal familiars. "Did he just call Mozenrath pretty?"

"Sure sounded like it," replied Iago.

Genie swallowed down and approached his best friend, hands going to Aladdin's shoulders. "Al. Why don't you confront Mozenrath?" He transformed into Sigmund Freud, complete with German accent. "I'm sure if you see him in person, it will help alleviate your hatred."

Aladdin smiled wide. "That's a great idea!" He rubbed his hands together. "Maybe I can break off a bone or two."

Genie exchanged concern with Abu.

Aladdin whistled for Carpet, who came flying through the window and perched still before the angry hero. Once boarded, Carpet flew out the window over the bustling city. "All right, Carpet!" said Aladdin with a grin that spoke only of his great anticipation of their destination. "To the Citadel!"

---

Mozenrath stalked the halls of the Citadel dressed only in a blue shirt, black pants and slippers, hair unkempt with curls flowing away from their natural state, eyes unfocused, knowing his castle well enough not to pay attention to direction. In his mind, he was cataloguing every potion, every charm, every magic he had ever witnessed or learned about, attempting to put them in alphabetical order or order of importance, anything to serve himself distraction from the one thing he did not want to think about. It worked, for the most part, but there were still times where a single object would fill him with memories, and he would have to pause, take a deep breath, and push those memories away.

Sufficiently distracted, he did not hear Xerxes' voice from down the halls and did not see him until the familiar smacked into his chest. The eel fell; Mozenrath glared, but he was not angry, just a little annoyed that his chain of thoughts had been disturbed.

"This had better be important," he said, trying hard to keep his voice steady. He knew Xerxes would not bother him unless it **was** important, and the small glimmer of hope that blossomed was too much for him to bear.

"Magical intruders," said the eel once he rose to eye-level.

Mozenrath gasped, then quickly pushed aside that train of thought. No use getting excited over something that could never happen. He was gone; there was no use in wishing or hoping or dreaming that he would come back. So these intruders must be some other form of magical being that, perhaps, wanted to see if they could defeat the Lord of the Black Sand. Hmm. A fight could be just the sort of distraction he was looking for.

Patented smirk on his lips, Mozenrath said, "Come, Xerxes. Let us greet our enemies at the gate."

He walked briskly to the laboratory on the second floor, which now was empty, but boasted a large window and terrace that overlooked the entirety of the kingdom. From the window he could see the glowing blue of the magic-detection lamps, and for a moment felt slightly dejected that he could no longer feel the magical pulse. Xerxes could, which was how the eel knew of the intruders, but there was a time, while in possession of the gauntlet, that Mozenrath could feel it as well. But there was no time to get nostalgic, not now and not ever. There was a fight to be had, and Mozenrath would be damned to allow anyone to take him down without one.

A blur of color in the sky jetted straight for the window. He had to blink to make certain he was not imagining things. Was that Carpet flying toward him? No, it couldn't be. And furthermore, he could not allow himself to show anything but scorn and hatred to those who hurt him. Placing his most favorite scowl upon his lips, he backed up as the blur of color swiftly entered the room, and allowed Aladdin to jump to the ground.

For a split-second, time froze. They stared at each other with equally blank expressions, unsure whether to show anger or excitement. It was Mozenrath who broke the standstill, scowling darkly as he glared at his former lover. "Why are you here?" he asked in an icy voice.

It happened faster than Mozenrath could blink. Aladdin ran across the room, grabbed him with both hands upon the shirt, and slammed him against the wall. The breath was knocked from him, but he did not lose his scowl. He could see the fire raging in Aladdin's eyes as well as the downturn of Aladdin's lips. To guard himself from further hurt, he narrowed his own eyes and sneered. "Get your filthy paws off me, street rat!"

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?!" Asked in anger, but there was a hint of hidden desperation too. Mozenrath did not know what to think, but he knew what to say.

Smirking, he replied, "Perhaps because your limited brain capacity can't think beyond those better than you."

With a growl Aladdin pressed his body flush against Mozenrath. The wizard gasped, then immediately hid his shock by clenching his teeth and averting his eyes. The closeness, the heat, the smell of the street rat was too much; he could feel his cheeks burning. He knew not whether he was angry that Aladdin had the audacity to come so close or if he was embarrassed because being so close would leave no room for Aladdin to doubt Mozenrath's true feelings. A strong desire came to push the hero from him, but he found his arms would not lift. His heart pounded so fast he felt it would leap from his chest.

"I hate you," whispered Aladdin to Mozenrath's ear. "I hate you so much."

Hurt came like a knife in his gut, but he stood his ground against the pain. "The feeling is mutual."

Aladdin rubbed himself against Mozenrath, ground hips together. It stunned the wizard to complete bafflement, and he found himself hoping that even though this man hated him, perhaps he would give in to his true desires. No, mustn't think like that. A new strength formed, and he found he was able to press his arms against the hero's chest. Unfortunately, the hero would not budge.

Aladdin took a deep breath through his nose. "You smell sooo good."

Mozenrath did not know how much more of this he could take. Voice steady, he ground, "Now that you've had your fill, could you let me go?"

Aladdin pulled back and their eyes met. Mozenrath could see the unhidden desire mixed with sheer hatred in those deep, brown depths. It shook him to the core. But before his brain could come up with a scathing remark, his lips were plundered in a way that left no room for anything but their mutual desire for one another. A tongue lashed into his mouth, forcing his jaws open wide to meet its mate. It was so familiar, yet new at the same time. The taste, the feel, the smell, even the way it was so sweet it hurt, made Mozenrath give up. He could no more deny his true feelings than he could deny that being here, pressed against the wall, being forcefully kissed by Aladdin, was the only place he ever wanted to be.

When they parted both breaths were heavy. They stared into each other's eyes while their hands roamed the others' face. There was no time, there was no room, there was only them, and the renewed love that shined in both their gazes.

It was Aladdin who broke the tender moment. "I'm sorry, Moze. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He took in a deep breath. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Mozenrath froze, hope like a blaring trumpet that made him tremble. A smile flittered to his face as he knocked their foreheads together gently. "Of course I can." Aladdin heaved a sigh of relief, until the wizard's smile turned wicked. "But don't think that saves you from a sound punishment."

Aladdin whimpered. "Why are you always so mean?"

"One of us has to be."

"Okay, but does it always have to be you?"

"You made me cry," responded Mozenrath matter-of-fact. "I think that constitutes your abuse of the mean factor."

Aladdin lowered his head slightly, and Mozenrath could tell that his renewed lover felt terrible about what had transpired between them. "I know," whispered Aladdin. "I'll endure whatever it takes."

The wizard took that opportunity to lift his hero's face and kiss him gently on the lips. "Just tell me how you really feel."

At that Aladdin perked and smiled. "I love you, Mozie Posey."

"I love you too, street rat."

They leaned forward to kiss again, their mouths mere centimeters apart, when they could feel the presence of someone hovering beside them. Both heads turned at the same time, and smiled at the quizzical look Xerxes was giving them.

"Hero stay?" asked Xerxes with a hint of trepidation.

Mozenrath and Aladdin met eyes again. "Yeah," said Aladdin softly. "Hero stay."

"For good?" asked the wizard, the vocal tremor betraying his fear and anticipation of the answer.

"Forever."

Perfect answer. Followed by a perfect kiss.


	17. Celebration

**Seventeen: Celebration**

Genie held his breath as Aladdin approached him with Mozenrath, eyes fixed on the arms that linked the two. He had expected anger, but there was nothing but calm on his friend's face. Mozenrath was the only one who looked perturbed, but that could have been the usual way he looked, and not because of anything Genie did. They were back together, right? And by the look of the wizard's right hand, he had his magic back, right? No need to be angry anymore. When Aladdin stopped before him, Genie could swear he felt his heart stop for a beat.

"Genie."

"Um, yeah, Al?"

Aladdin took a deep breath. "Look. I know you don't approve of Moze and my relationship, and that's okay." He smiled gently. "You are free, Genie. You don't have to stay here. And no matter what, I still consider you my friend." The smile fell. "But I have to tell you that nothing will break me and Moze up, not now, not ever. I love him. So if you can't accept that, well," his eyes shifted down slightly, then came back up, "there's the door."

Genie knew this was his ultimate test, the true test of friendship. Could he push away his own prejudice and accept Al for what he was? Could he remain and live surrounded by something he had been against his entire life? Was his bond with Al more than his own thoughts and feelings? It had to be. He had never had a friend he cared about as much as Aladdin, and they had been through too much to let it slip away just because Genie was homophobic. So, with less reluctance than he would have anticipated, Genie put on his best grin and said:

"Al. You are the best friend this Genie ever had. I'd never want my foolishness to come between us. So, if you will still have me, I'd love to stay here with you."

Aladdin's face broke into the widest grin. He pounced upon Genie and hugged tight. "Thanks, Genie."

A tear broke free and slid down Genie's face. "Anytime, Al."

From a small table set at the side of the room, Abu, Xerxes and Carpet exchanged hi-fives. "All right!" said Abu.

Iago grimaced, but then looked at the others who were exchanging smiles and slaps. "Yeah. I always said that true love wins over mind manipulation."

Abu and Xerxes frowned. Carpet smacked Iago on the back of the head.

Once Aladdin pulled back, Genie put on his best tooth-showing smile and flew to the center of the room. "All right! Now let's party!" Music began to play.

"There's a party goin' on right here," sang Genie. "A celebration, to last throughout the year."

Using genie magic, he manifested a table in the center of the room that was already covered in white cloth and confetti, and laden with all sorts of food stuffs. Abu, Xerxes and Iago made short work of the distance between the table they were at and the new table that appeared. Party hats poofed upon the animal familiar's heads and upon Carpet. Abu and Xerxes began to dance.

"So bring your good times, and your laughter too." Balloons fell from the ceiling. "We're gonna celebrate and party with you. Come on now." Genie pointed a finger at Aladdin and Mozenrath and shot them with magic.

"Ce-le-bra-tion." Aladdin and Mozenrath looked at each other as they sang, touched their clavicles simultaneously and smiled.

"Let's all celebrate and have a good time," sang Genie.

"Ce-le-bra-tion," came once again from hero and wizard.

"Let's all celebrate and have a good time." Genie floated behind the animal familiars and Carpet, who were still at the edge of the food table. Putting his arms around them, he squeezed them together and continued to sing. "It's time to come together. It's up to you; what's your pleasure?"

Aladdin and Mozenrath grabbed hands and twirled in circles.

"Everyone around the world, come on!"

The music continued even though nobody sang. Iago blew a noisemaker. Abu and Xerxes twirled like the hero and wizard. Carpet bobbed from side to side. Genie pointed his magic at the humans to change their attire while they were in mid-dance. Aladdin wore a black tuxedo pants and jacket with an open-buttoned white shirt, while Mozenrath wore a sparkling white dress that criss-crossed in front and ran four inches from his hips with long trails of beads extending from the hem. Al wore black dress shoes while Moze wore white high heels. In the wizard's hair was a white lily.

They twirled and danced to the music, unable to take their eyes off one another. Mozenrath quirked an eyebrow once he realized he was no longer wearing his usual clothes.

"Why am I the one wearing the dress?" he asked without missing a step.

"Because you're always the bottom," answered Aladdin with a grin.

"And another thing. Why am I always the bottom? I'm older than you, taller than you, and I have longer hair."

Aladdin shrugged. "A technicality."

"A technicality easily rectified with magical rope bondage."

"Uh, uh," Aladdin smiled. "I know where you keep your anti-magic manacles."

"Don't get kinky with me, young man." Mozenrath smirked. "You may not like where you end up."

Aladdin twirled Mozenrath outward, then twirled him back in so they were face-to-face, chest-to-chest. His right hand shot down and grabbed the wizard's behind. "On top, like I always do," said the hero, smirking back.

"Mm." Mozenrath leaned forward and pressed his lips against Aladdin's. Their tongues shot out, met and dueled. Everything else in the room quieted to a hum. Nothing could break them apart, not even the incessant throat-clearing by Iago.

"Ahem!" he shouted loudly. "We're still here, you know!"

"They don't care," answered Xerxes. "They happy."

Iago grumbled, "We're in for a long, long night."

Abu looked confused at the parrot. "Huh?"

"Look, monkey, if you don't get it, I'm not explaining it to you."

Abu shrugged to Xerxes. Xerxes shrugged back.

Genie flew behind them and caught them unaware in a hug. "Aww. Just look how well everyone is getting along."

"Hands off, Genie!" ordered Iago as he pulled away from the big, blue arm. "I'm just making nice because. . .uh. . .because I have to. I'm still upset that I never got my treasure!" Iago looked forlorn into the distance. "All that gold. All those gems. All that loot. None of it came into my awaiting grasp. Sigh."

Xerxes perked. "Bird want money?"

Iago narrowed his eyes at the eel. "Yes, bird want money."

"Mozenrath has lots of money."

Iago perked. "Really? And where is this lots of money?"

"Xerxes show!" With a happy smile, Xerxes began to fly away, but was caught at the end of his tail by blue thumb and forefinger.

"Hold on a minute, there, slugman," said Genie. "I don't think your master would like it much if you gave away his money so easily."

Xerxes smiled even wider. "Master hates money. Says no use for it. Has too much. Wouldn't mind giving some to Iago."

With reluctance, Genie let go. "Okay. If you say so."

Iago followed Xerxes from the room. Just before they entered a dark corridor, Iago turned back to say, "Ya know? I think I may have just found my 'greatest of treasures'."

Genie smiled warmly. "Seems we all have." He turned his attention back to the two humans who were still making-out upon the floor. Though he was completely against it at first, and even now still harbored those feelings, he could tell that his best bud Al was happy, and for an older-than-time Genie like himself, that was all that mattered.

-owari  
11-02-2007

"Celebration" is by **Kool and the Gang**


End file.
